Aniki Loves Otouto Loves Jinchuuriki
by kira-chan's imagination
Summary: Itachi misses his little brother who is training to kill him and is in love with a certain blonde friend. Will Itachi choose to steal him away or sadly watch his little Otouto enjoy life? OOC, Yaoi, Incest, Rape. SasuxNaru and ItaxSasu.
1. Prologue

Aniki Loves Otouto loves Jinchuuriki

**AN: so this is my first story I'm entering on Fanfiction! It's SasuxNaru, and ItaxSasu. So. Yeah. This YAOI and INCEST and RAPE. Don't like it? Don't read it. Kay? Disclaimer. I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's Characters.** **Please review, but no flames, please. They scare me!**

:--:

Itachi sat in the tree watching his 14 year old brother train almost every day he didn't have a mission. Sasuke had grown up to be so beautiful, just like Itachi had hoped. It was just such a shame his beauty wasn't appreciated as much as his attitude was. Of course, he had to be an avenger. It was purely assumed as his role in the Uchiha clan after what Itachi did. Itachi knew this, and knew Sasuke was training to kill him. This never stopped him from loving his Otouto. He missed being with him; he missed hearing Sasuke's sweet little voice… _"Aniki! I love you!"_

Now it was all hate that came out of his baby brother's mind. _'Such a shame…' _Itachi thought as he sat in the tree alone, his chakra hidden. His brother was throwing kunai at the trunk beside Itachi, with every blade hitting the exact spot aimed at. _'Impressive, Otouto…'_ Itachi remarked. How he wished being able to say that aloud. But with his plan, it wouldn't be long until he could.

Around dusk, Sasuke went inside after a long day of training. Sweat glistened across his body, his raven hair dripping and sticking to his forehead. Quickly, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As he gazed in to mirror at this boy with dark hair, somewhat certain sadness in his eyes, he though to himself:_ 'Aniki…Why?'_

Sasuke had been wondering that ever since the night Itachi stained himself with murder. Lately, though, Sasuke had thought about Itachi much more. It frustrated him to no end, having such mixed feelings about Itachi. 'I miss you, and hate you, and love you, and want to kill you, and want you to hug me, kiss me, let me stab you to death, fight me, want you to talk to me, I want you to love me forever, explain to me why you ruined our life, let me hit you over and over, I want you to touch me…' Sasuke thought.

"Aghh!" he screamed at the mirror, pulling his hair as if it would make him stop thinking about Itachi. _'I'm so stupid!'_

Taking his clothes off, he stepped in the shower, letting the hot water rinse away all of his emotions. Five minutes later, he thought he heard the doorbell. _'No, it couldn't possibly be seven already!' _He thought as he hopped out of the shower after rinsing his hair one last time. Grabbing a towel around his waist, he ran into his room.

"Shit!" he said, grabbing some boxers, pants, and a shirt. It was 7:02. Sasuke ran to the door, dressing as he went. His hair was still damp from the shower.

"Hey teme!" The smiling blonde with whisker marks exclaimed.

"Why's your hair wet? Wait," he said putting his hands up for dramatic affect, "You forgot I was coming over. Didn't you?"

"Uh, no. I was just going for the wet look, dobe. Don't you like it?" Sasuke answered with a pose.

"Uhm, doesn't really suit you like your usual hair does…" Naruto said with a confused look at his lover.

"You idiot. Of course I forgot. I've been training all day."

"I knew it! You're the idiot, teme." Naruto said embracing Sasuke in a hug. Sasuke hugged Naruto back, shutting the door after pulling him inside.

"Oh well, let me just dry my hair. Be right back!" He said quickly, turning away to go back to his room to blow-dry his hair.

"Okay, I'll just wander around." Naruto called back with a laugh.

Sasuke walked into the living room to the sound of snoring. A sleeping body was lying on the couch. Blonde spikes were the only things visible around the pillow covering Naruto's face. Sasuke just chuckled with a pleasant smirk.

"Dobe…" he whispered. His lover's hands were holding the pillow, so Sasuke woke him my sitting on his blonde's stomach.

"Ahh! Get off, I'm awake!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, throwing the pillow at him. Sasuke put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay!" he said, standing up.

"Sorry, love."

"Do you always have to sit on me?" Naruto questioned, now leaning upright.

"Couldn't you just nudge me or something?"

"Aww what fun would that be?" Sasuke retorted sarcastically, sitting beside the blonde.

"Hmph." Was all that was replied as Naruto crossed his arms, looking away.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist pulling them together, placing his head on Naruto's shoulder delicately.

"I love you, dobe." He whispered softly. At this, Naruto turned back toward Sasuke, looking into his beautiful coal eyes.

"Love you, too." He replied with a smile. "But, why do you always have to be so cute? I can never stay mad at you." Sasuke shrugged with a smirk on his face. "See?!" Naruto pointed out. They both laughed.

"I'm hungry…" Naruto commented.

"Me too; lets eat." Sasuke said standing up, pulling Naruto with him.

After having their ramen, Sasuke told Naruto to close his eyes for two minutes then go look for him.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned at this silly proposal.

"Just do it," Sasuke said with his signature 'trust me' smile.

"Alright…" the blonde replied, closing his eyes and covering them with his hands.

"No peaking!" Sasuke said, walking down the hallway.

"Duhh…" Naruto said softly, though he was secretly peering through his fingers watching Sasuke walk toward his room, dropping his shirt in the hall.

"I know you saw that!" The dark haired boy called.

"Saw what?" Naruto asked back as innocently as he could after what he just saw, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks. Sasuke just laughed softly in return.

:--:

Now back at the Akatsuki hideout, Itachi walked silently through the halls. This was one of the things that amazed people about him: the way his whole body synchronized perfectly with the movement of his hips let him move about absolutely silently. He moved past Deidara and Sasori's room hearing Dei's giggling. This made Itachi smirk. Sasori and Deidara were playing one of their 'little games' again.

Itachi had the experience of walking in on them once.

_**-flashback-**_

_Itachi saw that Deidara was in a short flouncy skirt with his hair flowing around his shoulders and down his back through the small crack in the sliding door. Most would have thought he was a female from the back view. There was a corset on the floor near the bed, and Sasori was in nothing but his half unbuttoned Akatsuki cloak. They were standing in the middle of the room where Sasori was holding Deidara's hands behind his back, whispering in his ear. What ever he must have been saying was making Deidara squirm and beg._

_(Whispers)_

_"Please! Now, do it!"_

_(Whispers)_

_"But, Danna! I need it!"_

_(Whispers)_

_Itachi didn't know if he wanted to hear what Sasori was whispering to Deidara or not. Sliding the door open, Itachi said "Sorry to interrupt you two." "Shit!" Deidara cursed, grabbing his Akatsuki cloak off of a hook on the wall, near him, covering his bare chest. "What the fuck, Itachi?! Don't you knock?" he exclaimed. "Oops…" Itachi remarked, indifferently. "No matter, Deidara. We'll finish our game later." Sasori comforted. "But-" The light haired boy complained. "Do you want an audience?" Sasori asked in a stern tone. Deidara just blushed as an answer. "Itachi, what did you want? Sasori finally questioned. "Oh. Leader-sama needed to speak with you two pertaining to a short mission." Itachi answered. "Right. Thanks." Deidara said quickly, meaning for Itachi to leave. Itachi nodded his head, slinking off down the hall with a nearly invisible smirk._

_**-end of flashback-**_

Entering the lounging room, Itachi saw Konan sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. She was reading a magazine.

"Shopping?" Itachi asked sarcastically.

"Idiot." Konan replied.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" Konan shot back at him.

"Bitch." Itachi said. At that, Konan looked up from her reading. Her stare could have burned a hole through something. She began to get up, pulling out a paper shuriken. Walking toward him, she just kept her gaze on his.

"Why are you in such a bad mood, Blue? Pein not fuck you lately?" She glared at him, fire in her eyes.

"I. Have. A. Name." She ground out, trying her best to ignore his last sentence.

"I know, _Konan_. But Blue fits you." He said as she stopped in front of him, still holding the shuriken level with her chest. He loved messing with her, especially when she was in such a bad mood.

"Leave." She said darkly.

"What ever." Itachi shrugged, walking into the kitchen.

Hidan entered the living room then, about to speak to Konan. Itachi swiftly grabbed him, dragging him into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's pissed about something."

"I was going to ask her where the fuck you were. I guess I didn't need to." Hidan remarked.

"What did you need?" Itachi asked. "Leader-sama wants to talk to you." Hidan replied with a small shrug.

"Kay, thanks." Itachi said, quickly walking away, down the hall to Pein's office.

With two light knocks, like always, Itachi stood at the door.

"Come in, Itachi." He opened the door, walking into the roomy office. Pein sat in the middle of the room at the dark wooded desk. Bookshelves lined the walls stocked with years of stolen and collected information.

"You needed to se me, Leader-sama?" Itachi asked after a low bow.

"Why do you watch Sasuke everyday?" The red haired man questioned.

"How-," Itachi began.

"Zetsu." Pein answered, before Itachi could even ask.

"Oh… I… I don't know, leader-sama." The teen answered.

"Your voice lies, Itachi."

"I'm sorry, master." He apologized. Itachi couldn't just say 'I love him'. S- rank criminals do **not** love, or so he was told.

"Do you want to bring him here for a while?" Pein asked.

"W-what?" Itachi stammered. "You would allow that?"

"Yes as long as he in unconscious on the way here and back to Konoha, I see no harm in it. I can tell you miss him, Itachi."

"I- I do, Leader-sama." He admitted.

"Very well then. You may go." Pein excused him.

"Thank you, Leader-sama." Itachi said politely with another bow before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Itachi didn't know how he hadn't noticed Zetsu following him those times to Sasuke's apartment. It was actually really freaky to know someone could get by him, of all people, unnoticed. On top of all that, Leader-sama was allowing him to bring Sasuke here? How unexpected… No matter, it was good news. He would finally get to love his Otouto freely. Oh, what plans he had for them…

**AN: So thats the first chapter, but I already have 7 more written already! Should I continue?**


	2. One Fun Night

Aniki Loves Otouto loves Jinchuuriki

**AN: So the second chapter is Yaoi. You have been warned.**

**By the way, I know this one doesn't have anything about Itachi in it. Don't worry! He'll be back in Chapter three, called 'Surprise, Surprise'.**

Naruto opened his eyes after the two minutes he sat for, patiently.

"Time's up!" he called out while standing up. Looking around, it seemed he was alone, but he was pretty sure he knew where Sasuke was hiding. For comical effect, he started looking around, aimlessly talking to himself.

"Now, if I were teme, were would I be… In the coat closet?" Naruto questioned loudly, as he opened the door to the closet.

"Nope! Hmm… How about… in a kitchen cabinet…?" He said, opening a cabinet to a bunch of pots and pans.

"Sasuke? Did you turn into a pan?" He said as he laughed, poking at a frying pan loudly with a fingernail. He heard a faint laugh from the back hall area.

"Well, well… what was that? Did I hear someone laugh? You know Sasuke, wherever you are; you're still a shinobi… I would think you would be a bit… quieter…" The blonde teased, as he quietly walked into the back hallway toward Sasuke's room.

"Maybe he's in here…" Naruto thought out loud as he walked into Sasuke's room. He looked around once. Seeing nothing, he thought for a minute.

'_I know... I'll make him come to me! He'll never be able to resist me!' _

"Believe it!" Naruto whispered. Unzipping his orange jacket, he dropped it in the middle of the floor. Next, he took his shirt off. He was already bare foot. All he had left was his pants. He ruffled up his hair, making sure it looked messy like after Sasuke and him made out many times before tonight. He lied down on Sasuke's bed, right in the middle.

"Ohh, Sasuke!" he moaned, trying his best to suppress a laugh at how stupid he felt doing this. "Ahh, I love you! Mmm…"

Sasuke, who was actually standing in the closet, as his plan was to pounce on Naruto as soon as he opened the door, couldn't stop himself from getting hard as Naruto moaned his name. He could just remember those exact sounds the many times they had been together on that bed.

"Damnit…" he muttered, turning the doorknob.

Silently sneaking over to the bed, he watched Naruto, who lay facing the wall with his eyes closed, hair a mess, still moaning "Sasuke! Ohh, Sasuke!"

Sasuke whispered in his lover's ear, "You play dirty, dobe. No fair," as he lay down behind him, wrapping his leg over top of Naruto's, encircling his hands around the blonde's waist.

"Well, I was tired of looking." The blonde said with a laugh. Sasuke kissed the spot beneath Naruto's ear that he knew always got to him. The blonde let out a soft moan. Sasuke had started sucking then, wanting to make a mark.

"Mmm…" he sighed, still kissing Naruto. "You taste good…" He said, letting go. The blonde just turned over, kissing Sasuke straight on the mouth. They were both already shirtless, running hands up and down each other's back and front. Naruto took one fingernail, starting at Sasuke's neck, going strait down his spine to his tailbone. The raven-haired boy arched his back at this gesture, letting out a soft whimper into Naruto's mouth. _'That always gets him.'_ The blonde thought, smiling into the kiss.

Sasuke fumbled with the button on Naruto's pants, not wanting to break the kiss. Finally, he unbuttoned it, letting himself feel the rush he always got when he knew what was about to happen. He ran the zipper down, making sure his finger ran over the blonde's member. Naruto broke the kiss at this, panting. He smiled seductively, his eyes a bit dazed.

"I…Love…You." He said, between short kisses along Sasuke's collarbone. Naruto unbuttoned the four buttons on Sasuke's pants. He put his fingers through the belt loops, pulling the pants off of Sasuke's slender hips.

All while doing this, Naruto and Sasuke looked into each other's eyes, "I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke only used Naruto's name at special times like this. Hearing Sasuke say his name, always gave Naruto a rush of excitement as well. He collided his lips with Sasuke's running his tongue on the raven-haired boy's bottom lip. Sasuke easily opened his mouth, letting the blonde explore the familiar place. Their tongues swirled around each other's as Naruto slipped Sasuke's pants off.

Sasuke then traced his foot up one side of Naruto's leg, and then curled around the middle his boxers, pulling them down. They gracefully slid off of the blonde's body. Naruto was always amazed at how Sasuke could do this, but still thought it was really sexy. Sasuke's kisses trailed down the blonde's neck to his middle, kissing his belly button and swirling his tongue around it. This made Naruto giggle.

"Quit! You know I'm ticklish!" He exclaimed, still laughing. Sasuke just peered up at him, smiling. Continuing further down Naruto's body, he reached the most sensitive part. He traced his hands along Naruto's inner thighs, knowing this drove him crazy. The blonde squirmed at this motion.

"Sasuke… Please! Don't tease me…" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke then kissed the tip of Naruto's member before opening his mouth, letting it slide in about half way. This made Naruto moan in pleasure and buck his hips slightly. Sasuke bobbed his head a little, making slow, almost torturous motions, running his tongue around Naruto. Starting at the tip, pushing into his mouth as far as possible then pulling it back out. This set the blonde's body on fire, every nerve igniting at his lover's ministrations.

"Mnnm, f-faster…" Naruto begged, grabbing fist-fulls of the comforter beneath them, trying his best not to thrust his hips.

Obeying Naruto's request, he bobbed his head along the blonde's member faster now, swirling abstract patterns along the skin with his tongue. This made Naruto pant heavily, nearing his climax. Just for added feeling, Sasuke ran his fingers around the base where his mouth couldn't reach; Naruto arched his back at this.

"Ahh… oh… god… I'm-" Naruto panted.

"I'm… I'm- going to…to-" Naruto and Sasuke both know he was close to his peak; Sasuke sucked harder, welcoming the oncoming climax.

Naruto moaned, then let out a choked yell, arching his back deeply and grabbing at the covers as he released into the raven's mouth. The blond sighed, recovering from his heavenly finish. Sasuke trailed his kisses back up his lover's body after swallowing the released liquid.

"Mmm… you taste good…" Sasuke remarked before kissing Naruto, pushing his tongue into his lover's eager mouth.

"You're always the best at that…" Naruto complimented after the kiss.

"I'm glad you're the one receiving it." Sasuke said with a sexy smile.

Realizing both boys didn't have a mission tomorrow, "Hey Naruto, wanna spend the night?" Sasuke proposed.

"I didn't bring pajamas…" Naruto remarked in mock seriousness.

"Has that ever stopped us before?" Sasuke retorted with a chuckle.

"Come to think of it, no." They kissed for a bit more.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you need something from me?" Naruto asked, looking into the obsidian eyes in front of him. Sasuke was very particular about when they really had _sex_, so Naruto learned to always ask. The blonde ran a single finger across the skin above the waistband of Sasuke's boxers.

"Eh, I'm okay tonight." Sasuke said with a sincere kiss.

"Okay." Naruto smiled.

"I'll get the light." The blonde said as he got up, mainly to find where Sasuke threw his boxers.

"Babe, do you want the window open? Its kind of warm." Naruto questioned, slipping his boxers over his hips.

"Yeah, that'd be great." They almost always used terms of endearment instead of names. Naruto opened the window, and then walked over to switch off the light. Moonlight flowed into the room, making Sasuke's back a beautiful black and white silhouette. Naruto slipped in bed beside his lover, who had curled up on his side. Sasuke always slept like this. The blonde put one arm in the bend of the raven-haired boy's waist, knowing their body heat would replace the blankets. Closing his eyes, Naruto joined Sasuke in a peaceful sleep.

**AN: Review! I'll update ASAP! **

**(Btw, sorry about the 2 emails! My bad! You guys know I'm new at this… haha)**


	3. Surprise, Surprise

Aniki Loves Otouto loves Jinchuuriki

**AN: Itachi is back, and boy, will he be getting a wake up call!! Yays from the yaoi peanut gallery! Haha, just kidding. You guys are loyal readers and reviewers, not a peanut gallery. –Love from Kira-chan!**

Itachi thought about that night constantly. Sasuke's faint screams still sent a chill through Itachi's body. The look of pure fear on his otouto's face was plastered in the back of his mind. Everyday, every night. He knew it would never go away. _**Never.**_ Such a long time. He would get to see his dear baby brother soon though, Leader-sama had assured him that.

Making sure he had everything he needed, Itachi set off to fetch Sasuke. First though, he had to find Zetsu. Slowly turning around in a 360, he looked at every tree with his Sharingan activated.

_'Damn, he's good…'_ he thought to himself. "Zetsu." He said loudly. No answer.

"Damnit, Zetsu. Show yourself!" Itachi raised his voice in slight annoyance.

"You called?" Zetsu hissed from behind Itachi.

"Ugh. There you are. Why the fuck have you been following me to Sasuke's apartment, and why wasn't I able to sense you? That's just… creepy." Itachi hated to admit.

"Is it? I'm sorry Itachi-san. Leader-sama wondered where you were, so I followed you a few times. No harm in that right?" Zetsu questioned in a mock apologetic voice. Itachi just slightly rolled his eyes.

"So what brings you out here so late?" Zetsu said, changing the subject.

"Oh. Right. Stay out tonight. I'm bringing Sasuke here for a little visit and I need you to keep a watch for my return. I must not be followed." Itachi answered.

"If I must…" Zetsu replied hesitantly. Itachi just walked away, loathing Zetsu's constant resilience.

About two minutes away from Konoha's gates, Itachi cleared his mind and made sure no one was aware of his presence. After checking, he began to walk toward the entrance. Taking the regular path, Itachi planned out how he would capture his baby brother. Something simple would work. Nothing too elaborate was needed with little Sasuke. He would just slip into the room from his window, sit on him, and shove the poison he got from Sasori into his brother's mouth to knock him out, tie him up, and then leave. Finally approaching the back yard, Itachi jumped up to the tree nearest Sasuke's bedroom window where he heard snoring.

_'Sasuke never snores…'_ he thought to himself. What Itachi would see next, he was not prepared for at all.

Peering in the open window, Itachi saw Sasuke sleeping with a small smile on his face. With an…_**arm**_? Around his waist… Blonde hair could be seen spiking out in a messy bunch behind Sasuke's raven colored hair.

_'What the fuck?!'_ Itachi yelled in his head as his eyes suddenly realized the thing around his brother was another boy. Blonde… A bit taller, as his feet poked out behind Sasuke's. They were both in boxers. Together. Sleeping, **together**. This boy had his brother. This blond _**thing **_was his Otouto's… boyfriend?

_'No. Not possible. Never. He loves me. __**Only **__me.' _But Itachi knew, really, Sasuke was happy with someone else.

There was suddenly a sharp pain in Itachi's heart. A clump formed in his throat, his eyes stinging with long stored tears. 

_'Damnit… I have to get out of here before I kill that thing…'_ Itachi thought, referring to Naruto, who was contently sleeping with his lover, oblivious to the unknown visitor.

:--:

Zetsu was drifting off to sleep, sunken deep inside a giant tree near the entrance of the Akatsuki base.

_'If he doesn't get back soon…' _Zetsu thought about Itachi telling him to wait up for his return. It was the least Zetsu could do. He was one of the few people who could actually see the hatred in Itachi's eyes was not only blood lust, but sadness as well. Itachi missed Sasuke terribly.

_'But how long does it take for an S- rank criminal to capture a little chuunin? Honestly?' _He asked himself.

There was no form of shelter or ninja base within a five-kilometer radius of the hideout; so when something was heard outside, they knew it was major. Zetsu thought he heard a tree fall about 4.93 kilometers away. And then another, 4.9175… and coming directly toward the hideout at a constant rate, trees were falling. _**Massive**_ trees.

_'Oh shit… what the hell?'_ Zetsu thought in a panic. As the tree falls were getting closer, he decided this was an emergency.

He rushed into the hideout screaming throughout the hallways; "We have unknown company! Seriously! Everyone outside, Now! Lets go, go, go, go, go!!" He yelled as everyone leaped up from their beds. It was around one in the morning. Even Pein rushed up to Zetsu, looking startled.

"What the hell, Zetsu?!" he questioned in an aggravated voice.

"Company, Leader-sama! I'm really sorry for waking you, but we have huge trees falling- heading straight for us! Someone knows we're here!" Zetsu explained anxiously. He never knew anyone outside the Akatsuki to cause that much instant damage.

Everyone grabbed their cloaks and weapons. Because of the serious situation, Sasori distributed vials of tranquilizer poison to everyone, even Pein.

"What the hell's that noise, un?" Deidara asked, his voice very groggy.

"Everyone, Zetsu informs we have an unknown approaching, taking out large trees- heading straight for us. Prepare to attack on sight." Pein gave out the official order.

"Hai, Leader-sama." Echoed throughout the group.

**AN: So! I know this one is short and I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger! Me sorry! Don't worry; I'll add the next chapter tomorrow!! Kira's imagination runs on reviews! Please and thank you. **


	4. Don't touch me

Aniki Loves Otouto loves Jinchuuriki

**AN: Again, I'm sorry its short! I'm just trying to space them out evenly between breaks until I get some more chapters out of my imagination. Its not working!**

Closer and closer came the sounds of wood snapping. Finally, they began to see the treetops being broken to the sides. Screams of anger were heard with ever shatter of bark. Before long, they saw the cloak.

"Itachi…?" Zetsu murmured. Finally approaching them, they saw Itachi standing there soaked in blood from punching and kicking trees to destruction. He was gasping for breath, staring at every one of the other members standing in battle stance. His cheeks were stained with tears.

"No one… touch me." He said in a tone like death as he collapsed right in front of them.

"Oh my god…" Sasori said blankly.

"Itachi-kun!" Kisame cried, rushing toward his partner. Konan walked up cautiously, eyeing Itachi and assessing damage. Itachi had blood dripping on his face and in his hair from a deep gash on his forehead near his hairline. There were splinters all along his hands and legs that Kisame had exposed by pulling his cloak and pant legs up above the wounds.

"Itachi, why did you do this to yourself?" Konan sighed.

"Lets worry about _**fixing**_ him before we worry about _**why **_he did this!" Kisame scolded.

"He's not _**broken**_, Kisame!" Konan retorted.

"Well he looks broken to me!" Kisame justified.

"Ugh, just get him inside, un." Deidara said, appearing at Konan's side.

Kisame gently picked his partner up off of the wet ground, carrying him into his room then placed him carefully in the middle of the floor. Sasori, Konan, and Deidara were the only ones who followed him into the room.

"Sasori, we need some of your healing ink." Kisame told the red haired boy to his left. Looking at Konan, Kisame asked,

"Is there some sort of jutsu you can come up with to take all of the splinters out of his skin?"

"Why ask me?" Konan inquired.

"Well, paper is made out of wood, right?"

"True." Konan thought for a minute about how she could go about this. "Okay, I have an idea, but you need to leave. This is going to be difficult." Konan warned Kisame.

"Okay, good luck." Kisame encouraged.

As he shut the door, Konan lifted her hands into a jutsu sign. Summoning the wood pieces would be hard, but she could try. Focusing her chakra, she turned into confetti-sized pieces of chakra charged paper, forming one huge 2D pixel-like Konan.

"Sakuhen no jutsu!" she called out. Millions of pieces of wood came flying at her. She then made all of the paper forming a 2D chakra image of her drop to the floor, missing all of the flying wood covered in blood.

"Oww!" could be heard in two unison voices outside the door. After 'collecting' herself, she stepped out into the hall.

"Why did you open the door, you baka?! Didn't I warn you?" She reprimanded, picking out a splinter from Kisame's face.

"What ever you just did, Konan, was the coolest thing I've ever seen, un." Deidara said wide-eyed next to Kisame, with a few splinters sticking out of his forehead.

"Thanks, now worry more about him, than my jutsu?" Konan reminded, humbly.

"Right." Kisame said.

Vials of different concoctions could be heard clinking around from Sasori's room.

"Found it!" Sasori finally called from down the hall. He came back to the small group, black liquid filled vial in hand.

"What'd I miss?" He said, peering into the room at Itachi's bloody body and wood chips lying on the ground.

"Only the coolest jutsu ever!" Kisame and Deidara said.

"Go." Konan said, shoving Sasori into Itachi's room. A distinct 'Hmph' could be heard as a response. Kneeling, he pored a few drops of the ink onto his hands, taking one of Itachi's hands into his. The ink immediately sunk into Itachi's wounds, sealing them with no scars visible. He did this delicately to the other hand as well as Itachi's legs and slender feet. Finally, Sasori dripped the poison-like substance from the vial into Itachi's head wound. The gash too, immediately closed.

"Damn, I don't know what he puts in that stuff…" Konan softly remarked to Deidara on her right and Kisame on her left. They were always amazed at the work Sasori did with his poisons, and such.

Sasori carefully undressed Itachi down to his boxers, gently placing him on his bed to rest until he regained his chakra. Finally, with Itachi taken care of, they shut his door and went back to bed, themselves.

**AN: 'Sakuhen' is Japanese for 'shard', by the way. Review and I'll love you!**


	5. Uchiha Wakeup Call

Aniki loves Otouto loves Jinchuuriki

**AN: So the next 2 chapters are going to be short. I'm just warning, here. I'm now on summer break, so I'll have more time to write. But time's not the issue here; I can't think of where to go with the story. But don't worry! I- I'll figure it out somehow! So just hang in there with me! I warn, in this chapter there is Hidan and Itachi OOC.**

As he opened his obsidian eyes, he wondered what time it was.

Looking at the clock_, '4:30? Its not even morning yet.'_ He thought to himself. Sasuke was always up before Naruto. He loved watching his boyfriend sleep. It was so adorable. So… peaceful. This time, he watched his lover's chest rise and fall slowly, as his obsidian eyes traced the seal on the blonde's stomach. Having Naruto still sleeping gave Sasuke time to think; mostly about emotional things, like Itachi and Naruto. His mind wandered to the blonde in his arms.

_'__We understand each other so well. We each have a purpose, a secret, and a seal.'_ Sasuke thought, feeling the spot on his neck softly with his index finger, where Orochimaru had bitten him that day in the forest of death.

Naruto softly whimpered, shrinking into Sasuke's arms a little. This brought Sasuke back out of his mind.

_'Huh?'_ he thought. Naruto may snore, but he's not one to talk in his sleep.

"No…" Naruto whispered.

A few seconds later, he cried "Please, don't!"

_'Whoa… Naruto was having a nightmare. About what?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke, no…" Naruto said.

_'About me? What the hell?'_ Sasuke began to be concerned.

"Shhh… Naruto, wake up. It's a dream." The raven-haired boy assured, wrapping his arms around the blonde tightly.

"Don't leave!" Naruto cried out to the darkness.

"I'm right here, Naruto; I'm not leaving." Sasuke shook his lover gently by the shoulders, trying his best to wake him. No luck.

Trying again, "Wake up, teme!" He said the name a bit louder to try to get his attention. Naruto slowly turned on his back, rubbing his eyes.

"Huh?" he said, looking over sleepily at the dark eyed boy beside him. Naruto remembered the dream, tears threatening to flow. As he rubbed his eyes, he was really rubbing away the tears.

"I won't leave you. Know that." Sasuke reassured Naruto, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"What?" Naruto said, pretending like he didn't even know what Sasuke was talking about.

"Nothing, love. Go back to bed. Okay?" Sasuke said sweetly with a small sigh.

"Mmm. Okay…" The blonde mumbled, curling back up into Sasuke's embrace. _'_

_Whoa… that was really weird, God, I hope he known I won't ever leave him. I love him…'_ Sasuke thought as he looked adoringly at the blonde wrapped tightly in his arms.

:--:

Itachi opened one onyx eye a small amount, peering into the darkness.

"Fuck…" he mumbled, realizing he was in his room. He had no idea if it was morning or night. Opening the other eye, he turned his head and squinted at the digital clock on his right.

"Ugh…" it was 5:15 AM. No one in the organization would be up this early except for Hidan; he was always up before everyone.

Slowly, Itachi leaned up, ready to get out of bed and expecting pain; he found he was in his boxers. When sitting up, he looked at his arms and legs_. _

_'No blood. Nothing. No sign of anything that happened last night. Last night…'_ he thought to himself, glaring at the memory of seeing his brother with that… thing. Itachi emitted a low growl deep in his throat, picturing the small smile probably still playing on his baby brother's lips.

He stood up, stretching he back a bit then walked out into the hall. He sulked into the kitchen, where he usually found Hidan; no one was there. Looking outside, he saw someone sitting on a rock, gazing at the fallen trees.

_'__Hidan…'_ Itachi realized. He remembered one time when Hidan ranted about how Jashin was very clear that sacrifice and killing was the main goal, but the killing of nature was absolutely forbidden.

_'Oh shit…'_ Itachi thought._ 'He's going to slaughter me…'_ Slowly opening the front door, Itachi wrapped his cloak tighter around him, feeling the cold morning breeze. Approaching the rock silently, he saw Hidan turn his peaceful looking gaze on him. He sat next to Hidan, still looking back at the silver haired Akatsuki member. Itachi's hair was still soaked in blood, but flowed down his back gracefully. Hidan always thought this was Itachi at his most beautiful.

"Ohayo." Hidan said shortly.

"Hi," Itachi commented back, turning straight to look at all of the damage he had caused in his rage.

"So… where did you run off to last night?" Hidan asked generally. Usually, if someone had asked him that, Itachi wouldn't have answered, as it wouldn't have been their business, but Hidan was one of the few people he shared things with.

"I went to bring Sasuke here." Itachi said blankly, still gazing at the destroyed trees.

"Oh. May I ask what caused this?" Hidan asked politely, stretching out a hand, gesturing to the destruction in front of them.

"He had a… boy with him. They looked happy together, sleeping." Itachi said in a very sad, dark tone.

"I see." Hidan commented. "I'm sorry, Itachi." He said after a minute. Itachi just let out a breath slowly, looking down at his feet. "I can tell you miss him; everyone can." Hidan said.

"I do." Itachi responded, leveling his stare with Hidan's understanding pink-eyed gaze.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Itachi asked, gravely. Hidan narrowed his eyes, with confusion.

"No, why?" he laughed lightly. Itachi nodded his head toward the broken forest in front of them.

"Your religion." He said, almost silently.

"Oh…" Hidan returned to seriousness as the comment registered. "Jashin understands love, Itachi. We forgive you." Itachi felt a slight blush reach across his pale cheeks as he turned away slightly. Hidan slowly took one finger to Itachi's jaw line, turning his head back toward him. He touched his lips softly to Itachi's, then pulled back and looked deep into his midnight colored eyes.

"Its okay to love." Hidan assured.

"Thanks." Itachi said, staring back into pink eyes with a small smile. Itachi knew that kiss was purely friendship, not lust. Hidan and Itachi understood each other so well. Itachi then got up to leave, feeling a bit better now that he knew Hidan understood why; but still, he had a heavy feeling in his chest. It was a mixture of loneliness, longing for his brother to be with him, and hate for the blond monster that had his Otouto's heart.

_'That will soon change…'_ Itachi thought to himself as he walked back into the hideout.

**AN: So that may be my favorite chapter, so far. Fluffiness between Itachi and Hidan! Anyway, review, please!**


	6. Morning Realization

Aniki Loves Otouto loves Jinchuuriki

**AN: So I know usually I update every day, but Hey! I've been really busy at the beginning of summer. So! Here is the last chapter I already have written. Sorry! I'll hopefully get an idea soon!**

Naruto woke up to the sound of water running. _'The shower...'_ the blonde thought, rolling onto his other side, facing the middle of the room. It was mid morning now, around 9AM. Naruto knew Sasuke had been up since the dream; he was sure of it.

_**-flashback-**_

**Naruto's Dream**

_There was a blur of black, white, and red. Looking left and right, bodies could be seen- lifeless bodies, soaked with blood of others' and their own. Looking around for his raven-haired lover: missing. He couldn't find him! He wasn't there! He was just beside him, but suddenly gone… He was alone now- cold, sad, and absolutely alone- like he was as a child. He let out a soft whimper, still glancing around frantically to find Sasuke. He stood up. Blonde spikes smeared with blood- cuts up and down his arms. There was murder stained on every wall and street. Bodies piled in the streets, left for death to lowly take them. A cold air seemed to take over the village hidden in the leaves. He looked down at himself, finding to be splattered in different shades of red. "No…" he whispered. He couldn't have caused this; Kyuubi wouldn't do this! _

_Looking around as he walked, he saw deathly still faces of everyone he knew; Sakura, Lee Tsunade, Kakashi, even strangers- innocent strangers! He had killed them, __**all**__ of them. But then, he saw stirring movement. An unharmed silhouette moved in the shadows. Darting across the street, he pushed the moving target onto the wet ground. His eyes met with obsidian ones, stricken with fear. The body began to get up; it was his lover- unharmed. Sasuke turned away from him, staring to run. "Please, don't!" he cried after his lover, yet the raven haired boy kept running, "Sasuke, no…" he whispered, starting to run after his love. 'I didn't mean to kill all of those people! It wasn't me!' He thought silently. The boy kept running, but then suddenly stopped- turning to face the blonde but backing away with his hands up in defense. "Don't leave!" he yelled out to Sasuke, but the raven-haired boy just faded into the darkness…_

"_Wake up, teme!" Naruto heard in the back of his mind, feeling arms wrap around his body. He was about to struggle away to run after Sasuke, but realized the embrace was in fact Sasuke's loving arms around him. Slowly turning toward his lover, still there. He could feel hot tears stinging the corner of his eyes. "Huh?" he said aloud. "I wont leave you. Know that." His lover assured him. Really, Sasuke had **no** idea._

_**-end of flashback-**_

Naruto could still feel the cold air of his dream, but realized it was just a morning breeze flowing through the open window in front of him. Getting up, he stretched first then walked over to close the window. The water in the shower turned off, and Sasuke came out of the bathroom with just a towel slung low around his waist.

"Morning, babe." Sasuke said sweetly, with a small, loving smile.

"Morning." Naruto replied, giving Sasuke a quick kiss near the mouth. His eyes trailed back out the window.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said after putting on a pair of soft boxers.

"Hmm?" Naruto replied, still gazing out the window into the rising sun. The light illuminated his features, giving him a sort of angelic glow.

"Um… what were you dreaming about last night?" This caught the blonde's attention. He turned his head away front the sunrise to look into Sasuke's eyes with sadness glazing his expression the raven-haired boy had never seen in his lover's eyes before. It seemed as if he was… ashamed for some reason.

Sasuke then reached out, placing his hands gently on the curve of the blonde's waist, holding him at arms length and looked deeply into his lover's eyes.

"I will never leave you. No matter what, Naruto, I love you. Know that." This brought tears to the blonde's eyes.

_'Really, he has no idea.' _Naruto thought, turning his face away as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh Sasuke, I love you too." Naruto said after a heavy breath in, clearing the tears away from his crystal blue eyes. This was when Sasuke embraced his blonde in a warm hug. Naruto gladly wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boy, letting out a sigh.

"I think you're pretty stuck with me, dobe." Sasuke whispered in his boyfriend's ear. This caused a smile to appear on the blonde's face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, teme." He whispered back, letting out a giggle. Sasuke placed his lips delicately on Naruto's slightly licking his bottom lip. After a short kiss, Sasuke finished getting dressed into casual black sweat pants and his usual Uchiha emblem t-shirt.

"I'm gonna take a shower, kay?" The blonde asked.

"Yep, that's fine. I'll fix breakfast." Replied the darker-haired boy. As the water started, Sasuke strolled into the kitchen. He put a pot of rice on the stove. He liked keeping morning meals simple, and Naruto didn't seem to mind.

:--:

After a long shower, Itachi sat on his bed, brushing out his beautiful midnight hair and pulled it back into a usual tie. He stood up, swinging the Akatsuki cloak around his shoulders, when he heard a knock on his door.

"What?" he asked blankly. Deidara peaked in through a small crack of open door.

"Morning, sunshine. You certainly had fun last night at the looks of it, un." Deidara said cheerfully.

"Leave me alone, asshole." Itachi said darkly.

"Okay, sorry. I'm sorry. Can I at least come in, yeah?" The light-haired man replied softer.

"What for?" Itachi questioned, still not granting entrance to Deidara.

"Just to talk to you, un."

"Fine. One word about last night, and you're toast for 72 hours." The onyx-haired man warned.

"Okay, okay. Jeeze, un." Deidara commented, opening the door and closing it behind him. Plopping down beside Itachi on the bed, he pulled his legs up and sat cross-legged.

"So what's up, yeah?" Deidara said lightly.

"Nothing." Itachi replied in a bored tone.

"So…" he persisted.

"Deidara, just ask. What do you want to know?" Itachi said in a slightly aggravated voice.

"Oh nothing, Itachi-kun, just…" he paused, considering if he should really ask Itachi about his little brother.

"…Why didn't you kill him, too? Really, un?" Deidara continued in a cautious, yet softer tone.

This was the question Itachi had been avoiding himself from answering for a long time. How dare Deidara ask him that; he knew how sensitive the subject was at the moment!

"Aghh!" Itachi growled as he pounced onto his blonde friend. He breathed in heavy anger filled breaths, using all of his strength to gather chakra to activate his bloodline trait so he could punish Deidara from his prying question. Deidara saw this chakra summoning, only because it took longer as Itachi was still tired from the night before. The blond quickly shut his eyes, letting a pained look already grace his face; he knew what was coming.

_'I only asked as a friend!_' Deidara thought. Itachi saw this submissive expression on the blonde's face under him as his Sharingan started to swim. At this look, he realized Deidara asked this with pure honesty not to aggravate him. Slowly, he calmed himself, flopping over beside his male friend beside him now.

"I loved him too much." Itachi mumbled, tears at his eyes once again. Deidara just slightly turned his face toward the teary eyed man beside him who was currently staring up at the wooden ceiling. The blonde just scooted closer, turning on his side to wrap his arms around Itachi's arm that was conveniently just lying at his side, aimlessly.

"Its okay, un…" He trailed off, closing his eyes, listening to Itachi's breathing, shortly falling asleep. Itachi just lay there thinking, until he too fell asleep.

**AN: So ****voilà****! If anyone would care to review or send me an email at ****with an idea for the plot (plot bunny, I'll call it) I'll be sure to give you recognition for the initial idea and such if used in the story! Please and thank you!**


	7. A Captured Raven

Aniki Loves Otouto Loves Jinchuuriki

**AN: So! I'm back. And I just suffered from a serious spell of writer's block. I actually am still in weak condition, but who can call themselves true bohemian revolutionaries that don't have to push themselves to compose every once in a while? Okay, so yeah. I've been watching Moulin Rouge. Don't ask how that got me back to writing Naruto. Haha.**

**Onward with the story!**

Naruto walked into the shower room, and turned on the water after shedding himself of clothes. He stepped into the hot water and immediately let all of his fear and tension wash down the drain together with the soapsuds.

"What a dream." He thought out loud, wondering if that was just his usual overactive imagination or was that foreshadowing something soon to come? He let his gaze drift down to his belly, tracing his index finger on the seal around his navel.

After toweling off, Naruto's persona had made its comeback. He walked –more like sauntered- shirtless, into the kitchen, swaying his hips provocatively as the sweatpants he was wearing hung low on his hips. He met his smirking gaze with his raven-haired boyfriend, who looked like a little child sitting at the kitchen bar with a mouthful of rice, his cheeks puffed out in an animated way. Sasuke just stared at his lover with a blank stare of awe.

Blinking a couple of times, he finally found his senses enough to ask through a mouthful of rice, "Nar-to, wha doh you fink you are -ooing?" Naruto tried his best to suppress a laugh at how adorable Sasuke was, but couldn't help it. He chuckled, a smirk present on his face.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that? I couldn't exactly understand you." He said, still laughing.

Sasuke swallowed his food, then said "I said 'Dobe, what do you think you're doing?'"

Naruto looked up and gave an angelic smile and a shrug. "I dunno." He said in an innocent voice. "What do _you_ think I'm doing?" He said, swaying his hips once again as his koi's eyes fell lower to his bare waistline.

"I think you're asking for it just like you were last night." Sasuke smirked, feeling he had the upper hand.

"Who me? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh? I think you do." Sasuke got up from his bowl of rice, approaching his lover like a predator would, his prey.

"Well, you know, you could always remind me…" The blonde looked so innocent.

"Maybe I will." Sasuke said, walking down the hall to his bedroom, beckoning Naruto to follow. He always liked it better in the mornings. Naruto had more energy.

:--:

Itachi woke up with a blue eye staring intently into his red ones and blonde hair tickling his face.

"Moooorning, un." Deidara was smiling, hovering over him.

Itachi just stared at him impassively waiting for Deidara to move off of him, as always. It was as if two hours ago never happened.

"You know, I've been thinking. Not that I don't think you're fully capable of going alone, but can I go along with you to get Sasuke? Sasori never lets us really look around when we go to Konoha so I was thinking maybe I could go wi-"

"We're not going to shop, you idiot."

"I know… I wasn't saying we should shop. I could bomb Sasuke's place. Wouldn't that be a bang?"

"Are you seriously a member of the Akatsuki? Or did we pick you up off of the street? In your honest opinion, do you really think I would want to draw attention to myself by say, an explosion?" With every word, Deidara seemed more offended. Itachi's tone didn't change but the menacing façade grew with every syllable.

"But-"

"No, Deidara. You cannot accompany me. If anyone were to go with me it would be Kisame."

"But he's a freaking shark man with a big sword! You said you didn't want attention!"

"Out."

"But-"

"Do you want me to have to repeat myself?"

"…" _Click_.

Deidara was gone in mere seconds. He didn't want Itachi's wrath, no matter how unfair he was being.

But what Deidara had proposed had Itachi thinking. _Should he perhaps bring along backup? Just for the hell of it? No. That would make him seem weak. He had taken out whole villages single-handedly. Yet, he couldn't take care of one little boy?_

"Oh hell." He said as he opened his door, in search of the blue haired man he was so fond of.

"Kisame?" He said at mid-volume. He didn't feel like searching all over the place, yet he didn't feel like yelling. He never yelled.

"Kisame." He looked around, for a reply.

"_**What?**_" Came a holler from the common room. Walking in, he saw Kisame was reading about the local fish markets. Itachi met his gaze and raised a single eyebrow.

"It's a shark thing. Don't ask." Kisame said, closing the paper. "What did you need, Itachi-san?"

"We're going to Konoha."

"When?"

"In five minutes."

"What??"

This had Kisame bewildered. Not only was he going along to capture Sasuke- as everyone in the organization knew the single reason Itachi was returning to Konoha- they were going so soon? Five minutes. He better go get Samehada and his cloak.

He met Itachi exactly five minutes later at the entrance to the hideout, cloak on and Samehada strapped to his back for the journey.

"Hang on." Itachi offered his wrist. Kisame took hold of it, but not understanding why.

"Wha-ahh!" Was the last thing heard before they both disappeared in a cluster of crows.

Itachi was feeling lazy and didn't want to travel. He wanted his brother now; he was going to have his brother now.

They appeared in the forest, about 700 meters away from the gates of Konoha.

"What the fuck was that, Itachi? I'm a fish; I hate birds! Fish **don't **fly. You dare pull that kind of stunt again and I'll c-" He was silenced by Itachi putting his hand over his mouth.

"I'll bite you.." Could barely be understood as Itachi muffled Kisame's threat. Itachi rolled his eyes and removed his hand.

"Shut up and let's go." He finalized then headed toward the wall he always jumped to go to his little brother's apartment.

"You sure you want to do this in broad daylight?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Like that's a real answer. So what's the plan?"

"I have poison I'll give Sasuke that will cause him to black out. We tie him up and transport back to the hideout."

"What if he's not there?"

"He'll be there."

"How do you know he'll be alone? Wasn't he with that boy?"

'_So the news had spread…_' Itachi thought.

"If the blonde is there, kill him."

"Now _that_, I can do." Kisame said with enthusiasm.

They had no idea Naruto was the container for the Kyuubi yet. Approaching the wall, they easily crouched on top.

"That one." Itachi said to Kisame, pointing to his tree he usually perched at. Perfect. The window was open.

They jumped over to the tree, only to hear panting, heavy breathing, and soft intimate noises.

Kisame was about to give Itachi a look that read_ 'Oh my gods, you've got to be joking,'_ until he saw the cloud of jealousy and rage come across his partner's face. Obviously Itachi knew what was going on.

Itachi was the first to hope through the open window, as Kisame quickly followed. The boys were entwined together, in a heated shirtless tangle.

"Sorry to _**kill**_ the moment!" Kisame roared, swinging Samehada directly above Naruto's head.

"Gah!" Naruto yelped as he ducked, leaping off of the bed towards his kunai pouch.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist in a painful grip as he whispered "Miss me, Otouto?" into his brother's ear. Sasuke just glared.

"Nev-" He began to say, but Itachi shoved the open vile of poison past his speech. Sasuke coughed and sputtered, trying not to swallow the dark liquid, but Itachi tightened his grip on his wrist.

'_It only takes one drop, and 5 seconds._' He remembered Sasori telling him. _'Ichi, ni, san-' _and he was out. His brother slumped over sideways, the onyx pupils shrinking as his eyes closed.

Naruto and Kisame were dodging each other's jabs and kicks as there wasn't much room to perform massive jutsu and such. Naruto was mildly wounded, his left arm badly cut from his shoulder to mid-bicep.

"Leave him, Kisame." Itachi said, leaping out the window with Sasuke slung over his shoulder, wrists and ankles bound together.

"Fine." Kisame said, leaping out the window after side kicking Naruto into the back wall of the bedroom.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, getting up to the window just to see them fly off in a flock of black birds.

"Kuso…" Naruto muttered, gathering himself enough to throw a shirt on, and hightail it up to Tsunade's office.

:--:

"Tsunade!!" Naruto yelled, barging into her office. She was alone, and looked up with an angered expression until she saw his sleeve that was soaked in blood.

"Naruto! What the hell happened!?" She said leaping up from her desk, stripping him of his shirt and starting to heal the wound.

"They took him." Naruto tried to tell her but he was welled up with rage.

"Who?"

"Sasuke!"

"No! Who took him?!" She was the only one that knew about Naruto and Sasuke.

"I don't know. They had matching black cloaks with weird red clouds on them. Th-they just took him, Tsunade!! Why?! What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling extremely frustrated and angry and worried and heartbroken, to name a few.

She finished healing his arm, then called in ANBU black ops.

"Akatsuki have been sighted. Seal the gates." She said as they quickly disappeared.

"They're already gone, Tsunade-baachan."

"What? They left with him?!" This was worse than she thought. Why would they want Sasuke? Were they just trying to lure Naruto to them?

_'Okay, okay, okay. Think, Damnit, think!'_ Tsunade told herself, as she thought of what to do.

"Naruto. Go get the rookie nine."

"Who are the Akatsuki?! Why do they want Sas-"

"Now."

"Hai." And he was gone.

**AN: So! He has officially been captured.**

**Please! Review!**


	8. This Can't Be Happening

Aniki loves Otouto loves Jinchuuriki

**AN: Oh wow. So I know I haven't updated in such a long time, but I promise! You'll really want to read this! It's getting pretty good! And I'm already pretty sure that I know how the story will end. So it won't be left unfinished!! Read and enjoy.**

Itachi felt the buzz of victory soaring through his veins with every step they took, nearing the hideout.

Again, they had teleported, and again Kisame had bitched about fish and flying but it was now a mere jumble of words to Itachi. All he could think about was the mass heaved over his left shoulder: his otouto, who had finally returned to him. At last, as the cave came into view, Itachi picked up the pace even more, practically running.

Kisame snickered, thinking. _'He looks like a little child with candy. I've never seen him so happy.' _

:--:

Sasuke could feel the stare. He knew someone was watching him… but who? As hard as he tried, he couldn't open his eyes; nor could he move even one muscle in his body. He felt anger and frustration build up inside him because he felt weak- even more frustration built when he couldn't even frown or glare.

'_Okay, think teme, think!' _Sasuke thought to himself._ 'You can't move. Anything.'_

'_You can't see…'_

'_Three senses left.'_

'_Nothing to taste, nothing to smell… Those wont get someone's attention.'_

'_Hear…'_

'_Hear! Can I speak?'_

Sasuke tried, but couldn't open his mouth. He let out a small whimper of defeat- then he heard it. He tried it again, finally noticing he was making actual sound. Taking a deep breath, he let out a crying whine for anyone to hear, but then abruptly stopped, feeling a hand touch his cheek.

:--:

'_His skin looks so beautiful in the moonlight…' _thought Itachi, who had been watching his otouto 'sleep'. Sasuke's features glowed in the pale white illumination; his peaceful expression turning him into some kind of god in the eyes of his older brother.

Itachi's thoughts of how much Sasuke had grown into a beautiful young teen were put aside as a small sound met his ears. _'So he's coming around…' _Itachi stood, walking over to the bed. Sasuke let out an alarming cry, figuring out he could at least produce muffled sound.

Touching his face, Itachi sat next to his brother who was currently lying on his bed.

"Shhh… Glad to have you back with us, Otouto."

Then Sasuke remembered everything. Naruto, shark-face, Itachi…Itachi! _'Oh no… Itachi knocked me out… Where am I??' _Sasuke wondered, but really was pretty sure he already knew. He was in hell.

Sasuke let out a growl at his older brother.

"Oh Sasuke, you're older than that. Don't be such a brat.

"Just so you know, you're in a binding jutsu. That's why you can't move. But I guess I could at least let you see me… It's been so long…" Itachi released the jutsu on Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke peered through the darkness of the room to see his older brother's glowing Sharingan gazing at him.

"I've missed you, Otouto." Itachi said, leaning in closer, their faces centimeters apart.

'_What the hell is he doing?'_ Sasuke thought, as his brother's breath washed over his pale cheeks.

"More than you know." Then Itachi closed the gap between them, kissing Sasuke to prove his point.

'_Aghh! What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?!'_ Sasuke couldn't breathe, let alone move to pull away. Instead, he let out a protesting noise.

Itachi pulled back slightly, with one final brush of his lips on Sasuke's and began to gently stroke the bridge of Sasuke's nose with one finger.

"Don't worry, Otouto. You like it." Itachi said. With one last loving look at his brother, he walked out of the room.

'_The hell, I like it?! What is wrong with me?!'_

Sasuke was left in an enormous cloud of hazy confusion.

:--:

After Naruto had round up the other eight rookies and explained the situation a tad differently than what he had told Tsunade- to save the embarrassment and torment from his friends discovering his difference in sexuality- they all headed to the front wall entrance to meet the Hokage.

"Here!" Naruto called, approaching the gate as frantically as the rest.

"Hokage-sama, what are your plans?" Kiba asked- Akamaru yipping in agreement.

"Go to the Akatsuki hideout in the Rain village. Uchiha Itachi has captured Sasuke and presumably taken him there. Nara Shikamaru is the leader. Azuma, Gai, Kakashi, and Kurenai will meet you in the rain village. Follow their orders and get Sasuke back to his home. Go."

They all turned and ran out of the gate.

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped, turning toward Tsunade, anxiously glancing back at the group; he'd have to catch up.

"Go to my office."

"What?! The-" Naruto pointed at the eight running ahead, past the forests.

"I said go to my office. You're not going along."

After a moment his mind took to even comprehend what she had said, he burst.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! HE'S _**MY**_ SASUKE, AND YOU'RE NOT LETTING ME SAVE HIM?!" The blonde said, white-hot anger burning all around him.

"Go to my office, or do I have to force you?" Tsunade said sternly, but still keeping her cool.

"No!" Naruto yelled, then turned around and started running to catch up with the rest of the group.

In a flash, the blonde found himself on the ground on his back, Tsunade having a death grip on his wrist. "When will you learn to listen to me?"

Naruto fought to scramble away from her, but her grip was too strong. Tsunade quickly transported into her office, throwing Naruto into a chair in front of her desk, then locking and sealing all of the doors.

Naruto frantically started screaming at her. "Traitor! You want Sasuke to die! I hate you, you old hag!"

"Naruto." Tsunade seemed in a complete calm.

"WHAT?!"

"I don't expect you to understand, but this is a trap to kill _you_, not Sasuke."

"What?! They were in the apartment. They_ tried_." Naruto frantically waved his hands. "I'm still alive, aren't I??"

Tsunade rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"Again, I don't expect you to understand. But what I do expect is some obedience. DO _NOT_ go after Sasuke, and that's an order. Got it, Uzumaki?" Tsunade demanded sternly.

"But-"

"Naruto. This is a direct order from the Hokage. Respect it." She said, releasing the seals on the doors.

"Now go home."

Naruto stormed out of the office, running back to Sasuke's abandoned apartment and collapsed on their bed in a fit of tears.

"It's never home without Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, sobbing.

That night, Naruto cried until he had no more and passed out in a pool of tears.

**AN: So I know I ended it in a sad note, but don't worry. Over the break, I wrote about 7 new chapters for this story. I'll upload them all ASAP! So _REVIEW!!_ Please?**


	9. Shameful Thoughts

Aniki loves Otouto loves Jinchuuriki

**AN: SO. Hate to break it to ya, but the few reviews for this chapter I recieved SUCKED. And it made me sad/kinda pissed off. Honestly, I'm going to update, OKAY?! You don't have to tell me to. Not even one of my only two reviews told me how you liked the story!! That's what reviews are for. not to tell me to update. **

**So can I PLEASE have atleast one review that gives me input on what you like/dislike about the story? Pleeease??**

**And this chapter has smut in it. Be happy. I am!**

They had been back from Konoha about 3 hours ago, but Itachi refused to go report to Pein until after Sasuke had woken up. He never fully trusted Sasori with his potions and poisons; they all looked the same. He assumed Sasori could easily get them confused.

Now knowing Sasuke was awake, Itachi knocked at Pein's door.

"Enter, Uchiha."

Itachi always inwardly shivered at how Pein could always tell it was him, no matter how he knocked on the door. Walking into the office, he could see Pein sitting behind his desk, looking practically bored to death.

'_Today must have been a paperwork day.'_ Itachi thought, judging by Pein's expression.

"How was the trip?" Pein asked.

"Successful. Sasuke is now here unharmed." Itachi retorted, trying not to sound too happy.

"Was he with the blonde?" Pein asked in interest.

"Hai. Naruto was his name, I believe. Kisame was attempting to kill him but we left after Sasuke passed out with the blonde simply wounded."

"Naruto…" Pein said, suddenly consumed in his thoughts.

'_Wasn't there talk that the nine-tailed fox's jinchuuriki was named Naruto? Couldn't be the same one… But they did say the rumors started in Konoha…' _Pein thought in his mind. On a split decision, Pein set a new order.

"I have a new mission for you. It will only be short, so after your return, you can have time with your younger brother. Return to Konoha as a civilian; let no one recognize you. Gather information on this Naruto kid. I want to know about his past and how he grew up. Spend two days there, then report back."

"Hai, Leader-sama." And he was gone.

:--:

Back in Konoha, Itachi appeared to be a non-significant businessman on travel work. Really, he thought the suit was quite uncomfortable and preferred his cloak, but it was his mission not to be recognized. He remembered this town in and out, knowing every place people would be willing to talk about other citizens without getting suspicious. The best places were bars. Anyone with a few glasses of sake in them was sure to loosen up.

Talking to a few leaf citizens, he found no information that seemed of interest- until he walked into The Flaming Cup: the gathering spot for all Konoha shinobi. Itachi remembered his father going there to unwind after hard days at the Police Force in the past.

Men were sitting at tables, some at the bar- just chatting away with fellow ninja. Itachi walked up to the bar, sitting down next to what looked like a very drunk kunoichi currently rambling on rather loudly to a man on the other side of her.

"Sake." Itachi said to the bartender, who had come to take his order. Itachi was waiting for the woman to turn around.

After her fill of raving, Anko turned back to her drink, downing another shot of sake.

"Another!" She called, raising her hand to the bartender.

"Oh hello!" Anko said in a drunken slur to Itachi who had just taken a sip of his cup.

'_This stuff tastes terrible…'_ Itachi mused.

"Konbon-wa." Itachi returned the greeting.

After talking with the kunoichi about various rather uninteresting things, Itachi finally heard her say something that could lead to finding info about the kid.

"This town has really gone downhill since the Uchiha massacre. I mean honestly, what happened to having some discipline around here? That police force was the only thing keeping this place in line. If someone looses a cat, they send genin out to find the forest rodent. But nooo… They don't mind having _different _kinds of people inhabiting the village. Hell, I doubt they even think twice about that demon, Uzumaki walking the streets like he does."

This caught Itachi's attention.

"Demon?" He asked, suddenly becoming inwardly interested, yet keeping his nonchalant outer-look.

"Ha! Yeah… You know, the Kyuubi boy. Damned kid gets into more trouble than any other genin we've had to deal with in the past. Did you know, when he was younger, he defaced the Hokage statues? They said he did it because he grew up alone with no parents to say no to him, but I think he just felt like it." Anko explained, seeming drunker by the minute.

"Oh that's terrible. Did they make him clean it up?" Itachi responded, trying not to sound as bored as he felt.

"Yeah, Iruka had to chase Naruto through the whole village to catch him, but finally got him. That little monster is one piece of work. Haven't heard of any mischief he's gotten into lately, but what should I know? I've only been gone, what- 2 months? Gods. Long-term missions are not my thing, you know?" Anko said with a laugh at the end.

Itachi nodded slightly.

"Then again, what would you know about missions? You're just a suit." Anko added.

"Yes, all of this is very foreign to me. I'm just here for the night's rest then back on my way. If you will excuse me, I have an appointment. My apologies for leaving you so early." Itachi excused himself, before getting up from the bar.

"Don't worry about it!" Anko called after him with a wave, practically falling off of the barstool then laughing it off and returning to the conversation she was having with the man on her other side.

Itachi thought to himself, while leaving the village.

_'I know Leader-sama said to stay for two days, but I have information confirming that Naruto is the Kyuubi holder. This is definitely something he will want to hear.'_

After returning to the Akatsuki hideout, Itachi quickly reported what information he had gathered to Pein and went to his bedroom to see Sasuke.

:--:

Itachi had left, what seemed like one or two days ago. Just staring into the darkness and the inability to move was maddening to Sasuke. Even though he never want to admit it, the young raven was missing human touch. He refused to start talking to himself, though. All he could do was go into his mind and think or remember.

'_Naruto…'_ He thought, on the verge of tears. All he could do was look into the dark, black, unmoving abyss in front of the bed. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the door opened to deadly crimson Sharingan seeming to float gracefully within a shadowed shape.

Itachi just leaned in very closely toward Sasuke, but didn't make contact.

"How are you feeling, Otouto?" Itachi said with an uncaring tone.

'_Naruto, I love you… I'm sorry.'_ Sasuke said in his head. He couldn't hold up any longer.

"Helpless?" Itachi answered the question for him, and Sasuke broke. Even with all of his might to hold back tears, they gently flowed down his cheeks in pity.

'_He's so close… and I can't help but want him to touch me… just to be there… help me…' _Sasuke thought in tears.

Itachi saw this and delicately wiped them away, laying down against his brother.

"Shhh… Hey, I'm here now, Sasuke. Don't worry." Itachi said in a soft, loving tone.

'_Like I'd ever not 'worry' when I'm around you…'_ A part of Sasuke thought.

"I'm guessing you'd like to be able to move, but don't overdo it. You're very weak right now." Itachi released his binding jutsu.

After feeling it release, Sasuke tried to lunge away from his brother, letting out a strangled sound but ended up only flopping to his other side facing Itachi, about fifteen centimeters away. He resembled a fish, squirming about.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Sasuke tried to exclaim, but it only came out in a mumble. He couldn't even open his mouth enough to yell.

"The poison Sasori made for you has a few fortunate after-effects, like making you weak and helpless." Itachi explained, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist and pulling him back against him. "So I can be the one to help you..." Itachi finished.

'_Itachi's warm…'_ One part of Sasuke thought, shrinking into his aniki's embrace.

'_What am I thinking?! Help me?! He probably wants to rape me!'_ The other part of Sasuke thought, as his body cuddled against Itachi's.

"Naruto…" He whispered, as Itachi stroked his hair. Then, Sasuke let out a small squeak of surprise when he found himself pinned to the bed, angry sharingan eyes glowing in his face.

"Forget him." Itachi said, darkly serious.

"Never." Sasuke retorted simply.

"You should. He's dead now."

…

Sasuke trembled with anger and sadness at these words he just heard. Tears began to threaten to spill from his eyes again.

"You didn't…"

"I didn't; Kisame did after you blacked out."

Sasuke felt a pang in his heart at the words his brother just said.

_'No, Never. H-he's not dead…He's still here!'_

"I don't believe you!!" Sasuke said.

"Well start believing." Itachi said as he grabbed Sasuke's wrists and pinned them above his head. Then, he captured his brother's lips in a forceful kiss. Sasuke squirmed and growled in protest, but that didn't stop Itachi in the least. The older swung his leg over, now straddling Sasuke. The more they kissed, the more Sasuke felt something against his inner thigh. He grimaced in realization of what it was. It was _Itachi._ Itachi trailed his kisses and nips down Sasuke's jaw line and onto his neck. Still squirming, the younger boy was desperately trying to get out from under his older brother. Sasuke let out a cry of pain and stopped struggling when Itachi sank his teeth into the fragile skin of his otouto's neck. A small bit of blood trickled down Sasuke's neck, but Itachi just licked it off with lust.

"Mmm, who would have known you would taste so good, Otouto?" Itachi mocked, licking back up to Sasuke's lips and then sealing them with his.

Sasuke wanted to choke or run away, but didn't move because he knew that Itachi would inflict even more pain on him as punishment.

Itachi ground his hips into the younger one's, eliciting an involuntary noise from Sasuke's throat. Slowly as he continued the movement, Itachi felt his brother start to respond in the kiss, almost if he was scared to participate.

Pressures of the kiss changed a bit, and Sasuke opened his mouth slightly. Itachi delved into the new part of Sasuke's body, exploring.

'_What am I doing?? Itachi is taking advantage of me… ugh! I should be fighting back! Why is my body reacting this way?! Oh gods… no… Itachi… s-stop moving like that…'_ A moan had slipped out before Sasuke's mind could catch up. Itachi had started to move his hips along Sasuke's.

'_It feels… so… good… I've wanted this for so long… but… N-naruto! No!'_

"No!" Sasuke yelled, turning his head, breaking the kiss. "Get off me, Itachi. Get off. _**Now!**_" Itachi just smirked at Sasuke's honest attempt but he knew the truth.

"But you were liking it just as much as me." Itachi said as he held Sasuke's wrists with one hand as the other traveled down into Sasuke's pants, feeling his hard-on and wrapping his palm around it, squeezing lightly.

"See?"

Sasuke gasped, looking for words.

"Aghh… I… N-Naru-Naruto!" Sasuke scrambled out the name as his back arched a bit from the pressure in his groin.

Itachi had squeezed harder, moving up and down slowly as Sasuke shut his eyes and bit his lip to keep moans at bay.

'_I can't let him do this! I know this is what I wanted... a-all those years… but Naruto! I love him now, not Itachi… this is so... so wrong…'_

Itachi's hand was deliberately teasing Sasuke into submission.

'_No!'_

"Stop it, stop it, **stop it!!**" Sasuke yelled, thrashing from side to side, trying to stop Itachi's movements but it didn't work; he could barley move at all between the poison effects and Itachi's weight keeping him there.

'_These outbursts need to stop...'_ Itachi thought.

"You need me, Otouto. I know you do; admit it."

"I've never needed you!' Sasuke yelled, weakly trying to get his wrists free from Itachi's one handed hold that was still pinning his hands above his head. This was made difficult from Itachi's other hand, currently moving in between Sasuke's legs.

"Itachi… Nghh… St-stop!" Sasuke pleaded, feeling his control slipping away from him. This begging only made Itachi move his hand more.

Itachi kissed Sasuke again, to try to get Sasuke to stop resisting, thought he could already tell the boy was losing control within himself. His's breath was turning more and more ragged, and he shut his eyes tightly. He must _**not**_ come for Itachi. Then Itachi ran his thumb over Sasuke's slit. Sasuke let out a muffled cry; that had been what always put him over the edge when Naruto did it. Seeing that got a rise out of his younger brother, Itachi did it repeatedly, and whispered in Sasuke's ear in an airy lust filled voice.

"Come for me, Otouto…"

Those were the words Sasuke dreamt of hearing a month ago. Trembling now, Sasuke knew this was his limit. He let out a small defeated scream and came into Itachi's hand.

Itachi just wiped it onto the edge of the bed sheets.

Panting and totally spent, Sasuke could hardly open his eyes, let alone move.

"You need a bath now…" Itachi said, licking the shell of Sasuke's ear. Then he picked him up, and walked to the shower room just on the other side of the hall.

Sasuke had a guilty blush on his face as Itachi stripped him of his clothes and put him gently into the warm bathwater. Sasuke was in so much shame, that he couldn't even look at Itachi with his usual glare. He had no energy left because of that stupid poison Itachi had force-fed him and had to sit there as Itachi bathed him.

'_You idiot…'_ He told himself over and over.

After the bath, Itachi redressed him in a clean black yukata and then laid him in bed.

Sasuke thought about Naruto and a tear rolled down his cheek.

'_Shame, pure same…' _He said in his mind, as he had to let Itachi kiss him goodnight and tuck him in with blankets like he used to when Sasuke was little.

Sleep overtook his mind and body as he unwillingly closed his eyes.

**AN: This is the second longest chapter I've ever written on FFN! So review and tell me what you think ABOUT THE STORY ? I was rather fond of this chapter **


	10. Brotherly Assult

Aniki loves Otouto loves Jinchuuriki

**AN: I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Being a sophomore is a lot of work! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this really long chapter. Have fun peoples!**

Shikamaru decided it was time to stop for the night so they all set up camp in a heavily wooded area. Shino took first watch.

Everyone was talking around the campfire, munching on granola bars and what not. Kiba was the first to speak up.

"So Tsunade wouldn't let Naruto come with us?"

"Yeah. That's pretty crazy to not let him rescue his own lover." Ten-ten replied.

A series of agreements and small comments rang out through the group.

"Can you not see why?" Shikamaru finally spoke. Everyone looked at him, very confused.

He sighed, then explained: "We're dealing with the Akatsuki- the organization that has been after Naruto since he was a toddler. I overheard my dad talking to Akimichi-san about it."

"But what would the Akatsuki want with Naruto? The only way he could kill someone was to annoy them to death." Sakura said.

"It's got to have something to do with gaining the Kyuubi's power." Shikamaru answered.

'_Oh_'s rang out through the group.

"So that's the whole reason they took Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Not entirely. Back before the Uchiha massacre there were rumors of an incestuous relationship between Itachi and Sasuke; none of it was ever proven, just rumored. Itachi just might have _missed_ him." Shikamaru gave more information.

"Sasuke would never do that!" Ino cried out. "I know he's gay, but ew!"

"Itachi might have just taken advantage of him a lot, Ino. No one's saying he participated. Like I said, none of it was ever proven." Shikamaru cleared up.

"Well I just hope he doesn't lose his great amount youth!!" Lee exclaimed. He recieved unimpressed stares.

Everyone rolled their eyes and he sat down.

:--:

The next morning, Sasuke jerked himself upright after a horrible nightmare. In the dream, a snake had been crawling up his leg, wanting to coil around him.

Looking down, now awake, it was still there, constricting around his knee.

"Ahh!" Sasuke screamed, leaping out of bed, but only falling to the floor in a crumpled mess.

'_Damn these drugs!!'_ He hated looking so weak, with every fiber of his being. Pity was horrid in his opinion.

"Oh poor boy…" Someone said in a velvety chilling voice. Sasuke stopped dead, not even trying to get up.

'_How did I not sense someone else in the room…?'_ Sasuke asked himself.

"Ichigo." The voice purred. Sasuke looked around in a panic. The red snake with small brown dots on it released Sasuke's leg and slithered away.

Grabbing the edge of the bed, Sasuke struggled to stand on his wobbly legs. He hadn't walked around for three days. Managing to flop back onto the bed, he was met with a man with piercing yellow eyes and skin paler than moonlight. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously.

"Such a pretty little brother Itachi has…" The man cooed with a creepy smile. A snake was lying on his shoulders and coiling around one arm; the man stroked its head as if it were some kind of pet. Just the allover appearance of this guy made Sasuke cautious.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

The man paused for a second, considering his answer.

"I'm Orochimaru, Sasuke."

'_He knows my name?'_

"We shall be getting to know each other very well, very soon. Tell me, do you like snakes? Ichigo has seemed to take a liking to you."

Said snake had slithered back onto the bed and was currently licking Sasuke's toes.

"Not in particular." Sasuke answered, wrinkling his nose as he pulled his foot away from the little red monster. It just followed back up to his foot, wrapping around his ankle. Sasuke looked down at it with a disturbed expression as it squeezed gently- as if hugging him.

The man sitting beside the bed let out a small chuckle at both Sasuke's and the snake's behavior.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in a voice foretelling he was distracted with the snake currently befriending his foot.

"You, Sasuke-chan." Orochimaru said with a chilling grin.

Sasuke stared, wide-eyed at Orochimaru.

Ichigo had resumed licking Sasuke's toes, still wrapped around his ankle.

"What? I don't even know you." Sasuke said with disgust at the childish ending the guy added to his name.

"As I said, we shall be getting to know each other soon, very soon…"

Sasuke just stayed silent.

_'Whatever. Where's Itachi?… Woah. Why am I asking for Itachi to save me?? I hate Itachi! I don't want him near me. Ever! But… maybe he could get me away from this-'_

The door slammed open.

"Get out." Itachi said in a voice as feared as death, itself. His Sharingan were spinning, rage apparent from his demand.

Orochimaru seemed unphased and just kept gazing at Sasuke in an interested, nonchalant way.

"Itachi-san… You have such a pretty guest in your bed. How does Kisame feel about that?"

"Leave."

"Oh, but why? I have no reason to. Pein wanted to have a meeting with me anyway."

"Isn't Sound going to crash and burn in your absence?" Itachi reminded.

"No, Kabuto will temporarily oversee everything."

"Tch, your slut."

Sasuke was surprised at how blunt and talkative Itachi was being. Did they know each other well?

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…" Orochimaru said as he got up from his sitting place and walked over to Sasuke's brother who was still standing in the doorway.

Leaning in as he exited, Sasuke could swear he heard Orochimaru say, "And I thought you would always be my slut, Itachi-_koi_."

Orochimaru vanished as he walked down the hallway.

"Who the hell was he?!" Sasuke exclaimed, after a moment of silence and looking around to make sure he hadn't left that little red demon- 'Ichigo'- behind to _"Keep Sasuke-chan company."_ He could just hear the man saying that…

"Past member of the Akatsuki. Stay away from him."

Sasuke had finally reached his limit; he'd had enough of this crap. No matter how ridiculous he would look, he was going to leave. _Now. _

Standing up weakly, he clutched the bed to get his balance.

"Look, Itachi. I'm tired of this. I hate you. You don't need to tell me who to stay away from. I'm staying away from you. I never want to see your face again. Leave me alone. I didn't need you in the past, and I don't need you now. I will _never_ need you in the future, so just don't- no!! Don't touch me! Aghh! Get away! Let go of me!!"

As Sasuke was giving his lovely mantra that Itachi had seemed to be amused with, he had been walking- more like stumbling- past his brother out into the hallway. But, as soon as he had passed Itachi, arms were wrapped around Sasuke's waist that pulled him back into a reverse hug. Sasuke was flailing his arms, yelling to _'Get away!'_, but Itachi drug him back to the bed, throwing him on in the process, and then crawled up above him.

'_What the hell is up with all of these mood changes?'_ Sasuke thought. _'My brother has gone insane!'_

"You can barely even walk. How do you expect to honestly get away from me?" Itachi said with a slight smirk. Once again, their faces were centimeters apart and Sasuke could feel Itachi's words wash over him in a wave of truth.

Glaring, Sasuke knew his brother was right. He couldn't escape in the state he was in- but at least he had tried.

"I hate you." Sasuke spat.

"Just wait, Otouto. Just wait." And he disappeared.

'_What the hell?'_ Sasuke was left in silence.

:--:

Sasuke's form sat there on the bed, but his mind wasn't there. For hours, Sasuke had tried to forget about what Itachi had said, but it seemed like an old broken record playing over and over inside his mind.

"_Just wait, Otouto. Just wait."_

…

"_Just wait."_

…

'That's what he said.'

_'I remember standing in the bathroom… Looking at the mirror… Thinking that I missed you… Honestly. How could I have been so weak? I had never thought I would end up here… Look what the off-guard thoughts brought me. Here. To this wretched place that I can't escape from…'_

"Just wait..."

_'What is that supposed to mean? And for what?! I told him I hated him.'_

Yet the one thought that kept sneaking into Sasuke's mind was:

'_How could he somehow do something to make me hate him more?'_

:--:

It had been almost all day since Itachi had left Sasuke's bedroom that morning.

Here and now, Itachi stood in front of his bedroom door.

_'I want him… so badly… I've wanted this for years, damnit. And now, I have him… right here before me… He's mine. Tonight, he will be mine from now on.'_

With his hand turning the doorknob, his red Sharingan started to blaze, seeming to burn with the inferno of excitement.

Sasuke was just sitting on the bed, looking to be deep in thought but soon their eyes met. The two Sharingan users' gazes mingled together, daring one another to move.

"What do you want." Sasuke demanded.

"Something only you can give me." Itachi replied nonchalantly. Sasuke was more than tired of trying to decipher his older brother's words.

"Enough with the damn riddles. What the fuck do you want, Itachi?"

_'So he doesn't want mind games anymore? Too bad. Lets see just how far I can push him before he finally gets it…'_

"Otouto… How foolish you can be sometimes… You should know what I want from you."

Itachi was approaching the bed, sliding his cloak off and hanging it on the end of the bed frame.

"You've already taken what I have." Sasuke said in a saddened voice, thinking of his beloved Naruto.

"Ahh, the blonde… Well he doesn't matter at the moment."

Sasuke glared at him. _Naruto always mattered, to him._

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you in here? What do you want?"

"I think I'll let you figure that out on your own, Sasuke." Itachi smirked as Sasuke's glare intensified. Then Itachi crawled up onto the bed, sitting a little lower on the bed than Sasuke.

"There's nothing to figure out. I don't even want to be here."

"Well lets just see how far that request gets you, because I'm going to guess nowhere. Really, I'm surprised you haven't shown the least bit of evidence you missed me."

_'I would never tell you I missed you… Even though I really did…'_

"What was there to miss, Itachi? You were never there. You never helped me train, or if you did, the only think you did was put me down and tell me how much I needed to improve. You were always the favorite; I was nothing but another child."

Sasuke could feel the emotion welling up in his chest as he said this. Years ago, he swore to himself those words would never be voiced to anyone.

"Well maybe if you tried harder and improved more, you wouldn't have been 'but another child'. Were you just too busy crying in your room when I was out on missions?"

This hit Sasuke's last nerve; he couldn't believe Itachi would even consider saying that. This couldn't be happening!!

"NO! I never needed you!"

"Don't deny it, Sasuke. I know you missed me; you still do. Your eyes have always given it away. You love me."

"I _NEVER_ LOVED YOU!" Sasuke yelled at his brother, pain and hate smoldering in his defiant stare.

"Oh really? All those times I overheard mother and father talking about how much time you spent in your room alone when you weren't training? Was that just nothing?"

Itachi had gotten onto all fours, cocked his head, and leaned close in front Sasuke as he said this, making them face-to-face.

'_Everything is working perfectly… This is it…'_ He thought, watching his plan fall directly into place.

"I-" Sasuke started, but Itachi connected their lips violently instead.

Sasuke scrambled, grabbing Itachi's arms and pushing himself backwards, out of the kiss.

"Don't!" Sasuke automatically said. _'Not this. Not again…' _He scooted down, unknowingly, under Itachi even farther.

"Come on, Sasuke. You shouldn't really mind it. This is what you and Naruto did, remember? I walked in on you two." Itachi taunted, then reconnected their lips, but grabbed Sasuke's arms to keep him from pulling away.

Sasuke squirmed and attempted to kick, grabbing fistfuls of Itachi's shirt in desperate attempts to get away. Unknowingly, this only turned Itachi on more; he loved when they struggled.

Itachi then thrust his knee between Sasuke's legs, eliciting an involuntary gasp of air from his younger brother. Taking this as a chance, Itachi shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, stroking the roof of his mouth. Sasuke continued to squirm a bit, trying to push and pull away, but failing.

_'Damnit! I can't let this happen… Not with Itachi…Not again!! Not with my own brother…But there's no way to push him off! I'm still not strong enough! Damn poison!!'_

Starting to panic, Sasuke was loosing control enough to make a strategy. Small minor attempts to push Itachi off weren't going to work.

Itachi's hand had found it's way to his brother's yukata, untying the strings and exposing Sasuke's pale chest.

"Itachi, don't!" Sasuke pleaded, trying to pull his clothes back on, only for his hands to be swatted away. Itachi looked at his little brother squirming underneath him, as the drawstring of Sasuke's pants was pulled untied.

"Sasuke, shut up and stop squirming. Then again…" Itachi paused while holding Sasuke down, considering. "Scream all you want because no one here cares. And none of your friends are coming to save you." Itachi said as he yanked Sasuke's pants off. Sasuke let out a growl at his brother, trying to kick him away but failing. "Did I _not_ say to stop squirming?" Itachi said, then gripped Sasuke's hip, digging his nails into the skin making Sasuke cease his movement and wince at the pain.

"Much better. You know, I wouldn't want to have to hit your adorable face." Itachi said, leaning down and caressing Sasuke's cheek. No smile or sense of a joke was playing on Itachi's features. Sasuke really knew he wanted to hit him _very_ much.

"Now don't even think about moving. Or you'll be sorry." Itachi said, getting up and stripping himself of _all _of his clothes. Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw his older brother in all his hard-on 'glory'. He didn't move, but desperately tried to grab onto the blankets currently two inches from his fingertips. Glancing down, he grabbed the covers, trying to shield himself from being Itachi's next victim. _Anything. _Anything to cover himself.

This is when his vision went white and he felt a painfully rough sting on his left cheek. Sasuke let out a cry of pain, dropping the blankets and touched his cheek. Itachi just backhanded him right across his cheekbone.

"I said don't move. Really, Sasuke. It would be wise to start listening to your aniki."

Sasuke just produced a moan of pain, lying on his side, curling up into a ball.

"Lie back." Itachi ordered. "_Now_."

Sasuke slinked out of the curled up position he was in to lie flat like his brother demanded. He didn't want to be hit again; he knew it would be worse and worse, every time. He didn't have anywhere to run to... Keeping his eyes closed tightly, he just laid there wishing he could disappear. There was nothing he could do because of the poison he was still under the influence of. With no way of escaping, he knew what was coming next.

Itachi could see the red mark his hand had left on Sasuke's cheek. He hadn't even hit him that hard. Itachi smirked at his brother's weakness. This would almost be too easy.

"Sasuke, did being uke for so long with Naruto turn you into this much of a wimp?"

The younger boy opened his eyes, and sat up on his elbows, now glaring at his brother.

"No." He firmly stated.

"Then stop acting like one." Itachi said, and then yanked Sasuke's boxers down to join his pants- now strewn along with other clothing on the floor.

Itachi crawled on top of his brother, closing the space between their lips while his hands ran along his otouto's soft pale torso. Sasuke just diverted his eyes to the upper corner of the room, pretending he wasn't the one under Itachi.

_'I seriously wanted then when I was back in Konoha? ...When I was happy?'_

Sasuke's hands gripped Itachi's upper arms, trying to prevent his brother from moving southward.

Itachi held Sasuke's wrists to get them off of his upper arms as he trailed his kisses down to his brother's collarbone, where he sucked and bit down to make a mark to remind his brother whom exactly he belonged to. A small involuntary gasp escaped from Sasuke's lips as Itachi's teeth broke the skin.

"I know you really want this, Otouto." Itachi said as he drove his knee in-between Sasuke's clenched legs.

"No! I don't want this!" Sasuke pleaded as he was trying to somehow get Itachi to stop.

"I don't really care, but if you don't stop lying, I can make it hurt a hell of a lot more, Sasuke. So chose your words wisely." Itachi held two fingers up to Sasuke's mouth- first to cease his talking, and then to silently ask if Sasuke wanted to do this the semi-hard way or the most painful hard way.

Sasuke gave Itachi a death glare, but as he took his older brother's fingers into his mouth, Itachi could see he had won from the look in Sasuke's eyes somehow viewable behind the glare.

After removing his fingers, Itachi's hand found Sasuke's rear, a finger playing around his entrance. Dipping down, he kissed Sasuke; shoving his tongue into the younger's mouth at the same time as pushing a finger in. Sasuke's whole body tensed up as he tried to hold still and not make a sound. Pulling out, Itachi added the second finger. He chose to keep moving at a fast pace until Sasuke made noise showing that he couldn't stand it anymore.

Sasuke shuddered a bit, as his body was trying to tense up, but somehow relax at the same time so it wouldn't hurt so much. The pain jolts running up his spine were becoming almost unbearable- but he couldn't give Itachi his victory.

Adding the third finger with a particularly hard thrust, Itachi made contact with the most sensitive spot within his younger brother.

Black exploded behind Sasuke's eyelids as the sudden rush of extreme pain and pleasure co-mingled within him. As his back arched, a small, almost inaudible noise slipped out of his throat as he grabbed fistfulls of the bedsheets.

"Finally giving in, are we? You really don't last as long as I expected." The tone in Itachi's voice read nothing but lust and animosity.

"I'm –not giving.. in." Sasuke grunted out, but still tried to pull away from his brother.

Itachi simply smirked and repeated the exact thrust, touching that same bundle of nerves.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his head back with a groan.

Itachi removed his fingers and then scooted up closer to Sasuke's face.

"So are you going to get me ready or do you just want to do this as is?"

A look of disgust crossed Sasuke's face as he realized what Itachi was implying.

'_I am NOT giving Itachi a blowjob.'_ He told himself.

"Fuck you." He spat at his older brother.

"You have it backwards." Itachi retorted, moving back down and aligning himself with Sasuke's barely prepared entrance.

"_I'm_ the one fucking_ you_, Otouto." Itachi said snidely as he grabbed one of Sasuke's hips and thrust into him roughly.

"Aghh-hh!" Sasuke let out a desperate sound of pure pain as uncontrollable tears ran down his face.

"What… Did I hurt you, -Otouto?" Itachi grunted out maliciously. His little brother was practically unprepared, very tight, and blazing hot making this even better for Itachi. Sasuke clenched his fists and trembled at how much it hurt. Itachi moved back out, noticing the now apparent blood making the movement easier.

Sasuke let out a small, disheveled whine at the all-too-soon movement. The pain was too much to even struggle against, now.

Pushing back in, Itachi raked his nails down Sasuke's chest. The younger one threw his head back with a cry of agony. Itachi sped up a bit; the new sounds Sasuke was making were just making him more captivated with lust.

Attaching his lips around the pulse-point in his otouto's neck, Itachi sucked on it while thrusting in and out, a few more times. Sasuke had moved his head to the side automatically.

"Ahhg…I-itachi!" Sasuke let out on a particularly hard thrust.

"Yes, my love?" Itachi asked back aimlessly; he knew Sasuke was in no form to answer. All Sasuke could do was breath in shaky small breaths between thrusts. For a short while, the pace sped faster and faster, and Sasuke endured more and more pain until Itachi finally gave in to his climax and came within his younger brother with a small low grunt.

Sasuke had been reduced into this small trembling lump, as Itachi finally had his mind's vision clear and could truly see how pathetic and helpless Sasuke really looked now.

"Itachi, w-" At the last moment, Sasuke slipped from consciousness, watching his now ominous brother through his quickly fading tunnel vision.

"Sleep now, Sasuke-chan." Itachi said; kissing Sasuke on the cheek as he pulled out gently then got up to re-dress.

Itachi assured himself that this first experience of Sasuke's would be the worst. In time, Sasuke would learn to accept and love his brother- just like in Itachi's original idea.

**AN: Just so I can clear this up, the snake's name is Ichigo because ichigo in japanese is strawberry. and the snake is red with brown dots. He's not in any way related to Bleach. **

**So I know you guys probably hate me for not updating this for so long, but the story isn't dead! So I hope you enjoyed it! May I please possibly have reviews? I'd love to hear your opinions on the characters! They really help with the upcoming chapters.**

**I'll update as soon as I can, everyone! Bare with me.**

**And the way the story is going in my head, there will be atleast... 5-7 more lemons within it! yay. **


	11. Strange Comfort

Aniki Loves Otouto Loves Jinchuuriki

**AN: So hey everyone… Again, just like I said on 'My Mitsukai' (another one of my stories), you all are probably pretty upset with my abrupt AWOL. Sorry. But I'm back now! No worries, okay?**

**Warning/Prepare for: Deidara is an evil reckless S-rank villain. Expect him to act like that in this chapter. No 'Dei-chan', this time. Sorry!**

**Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

The next morning, Sasuke woke up, barely able to move. Getting up to relieve himself was torture enough. He had to first get up on hands and knees, then slide off the bed as weightlessly as possible only to find feelings of pins and needles being stabbed repeatedly into his back greeting him with every agonizing step away from the bed.

Everything hurt; _living_ hurt.

Sasuke couldn't even straighten out proper thought- he was so lost in his mind. No emotion showed on his face, no thought breeched the exterior skeleton of cold that now surrounded him. His eyes occasionally burned with unshed tears when he mistakenly repeated last night's occurrence through his mind, but nothing more. No smiling memory of Naruto, no recollection of Sakura or Kakashi-sensei could come through his locked-down thought process.

For hours, he stared out the window, eyes glazing over with apathy. It was inevitable- this feeling- for he had been violated, tricked, and mistreated for the past full week. He almost felt like a slave with no escape. He contained so much power, and intelligence past most genin yet that was all handicapped by the constant reminder of poison that still ran through his system. This all frustrated him to no end, as he resembled a caged animal, unable to move.

Finally that night, Itachi had walked back into the room and had him again. This time was different though; few words were spoken. Itachi's snide comments in attempt to get Sasuke out of his emotionless rut and get a rise out of him failed and soon Itachi gave up on that too.

Itachi's insatiable lust was still there, but it seemed calmer now- for reasons Sasuke didn't know. Sasuke was still a cold stone of indifference and just gave up for the night. Let Itachi have his time, let him have his body. Sasuke's effort and soul was not his to take anymore.

A few periods of movement jumped the wall Sasuke had set his mind into.

_Itachi's initial thrust in brought out a half-hearted scream of pain from Sasuke. _

_The blood was back, dripping down the insides of his thighs. This seemed to only excite Itachi more. Kissing him fervently, Itachi formed a slow torturous rhythm between rocking his hips and acting out other ministrations that drove noises out of the boy._

Sasuke just let himself drift off, as if standing in the corner of the room, watching his body getting violated by his once loving, now murderous brother.

_Itachi slowly thrust in for what seemed like the hundredth time as he sucked on Sasuke's pulse point. This caused Sasuke to heat up a bit, lolling his head to the side._

"_A-ahh.." Sasuke whimpered out. _

_  
"Mmm… Sasuke…" Itachi would barely voice._

The night was quiet, with Itachi dressing and leaving the room once again after the session was over. Sasuke felt as if he was being ripped apart once again, just in twice as many pieces than the night before.

This was the single time- after Itachi left the room- when Sasuke allowed himself to let tears spill over his moonlit cheeks. He cried for Naruto, for this situation, for his friends he missed so much, for how he felt as though he was betraying every single person that knew him.

Sasuke finally retired to bed, knowing tomorrow would probably not be any different. _'Might as well not even wake up tomorrow- __**or ever.**__' _His mind added the last two words as a drastic suggestion, but he shook it from his thoughts. Suicide was only a dream now. What would he kill himself with? He was better than that anyway… or at least was, before arriving in this damned place.

:--:

Light streamed through the bamboo blinds that gave the room privacy. It was morning and Sasuke wasn't moving. He lay there in bed for as long as he could stand sleeping in, then got up and took a painfully slow and stiff shower.

Shedding himself of his clothes, he started to notice how much weight he had actually lost. You could count every rib and every vertebrate in his back His shoulder blades poked out at odd angles, resembling demonic wings of some sort and his hair hadn't been kept for a whole week and was now more ridiculous looking than ever. Not one strand seemed to fall in its proper place.

As well as the worrisome amount of weight he had dropped, Sasuke noticed how poorly he was sleeping. Without the assistance of dark powder of any form, his eyes had started to look a tad sunken-in and dark rings formed around the two. He had no energy what so ever, and couldn't even muster up enough vigor or care to even attempt to activate his Sharingan.

'_What'd be the point?'_ He thought aimlessly.

Getting dressed, he quickly went to bed again. He wasn't even hungry.

:--:

Ten PM rolled around and Sasuke couldn't stand the bedroom one more moment. He had slept on the bed, in the chair in the corner of the room, and in a desperate attempt for something different, he made the mistake of lying down on the floor. A yelp of pain came to his lips as he felt as if his back was caving in and his muscles wouldn't be able to hold anything together. A bit too fast, he scrabbled back up to the bed, groaning and letting out sounds of pain and frustration all the way.

He _had_ to get out of this room- for a few minutes anyway.

He walked out of the room he guessed was Itachi's as Orochimaru had said. He walked down the dim hallways, occasionally hearing a disturbance of voices. Padding down the hall even further, he found what looked like an endless hallway going off into the darkness. A blood-curdling scream traveled to his ears from it that caused him to jump and run clumsily back past Itachi's room and down the hallway even farther.

'_That sounded like mother's scream…'_ Tears blurred his vision, and he ran into someone leaving the common room.

"Gomen." He said quickly, moving out of the way and blinking back his now watery eyes.

Moonlight was casting a shadow on the figure he bumped into, but he thought he say a strand of red hair.

"Sasuke." The unknown man greeted. "Why aren't you in bed? It's getting late."

"I- uh… why do you know my name?"

"You're one of the first guests to ever live more than a few hours here." The voice informed.

"Oh." Then Sasuke heard someone walking towards them through the hallway, muttering.

Sasuke saw a girl with long blonde hair wearing the same lengthy coat Itachi and Sasori wore walk up to them.

"Oh hey danna. Hey- uh I don't know you, un. Wait," The girl said, a smirk coming to her lips. "Sasori, is this the little Sasuke-brat, un?"

Sasori nodded, saying, "Good evening, Deidara-kun. Yes, this is Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. Having trouble sleeping?"

'_Deidara__**-kun**__??'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Oh… the infamous little brother, un… and I was just craving some dango. Wasn't sleeping." Deidara remarked, walking off to the kitchen.

"That's a guy?" Sasuke asked to confirm the voice he had heard in that very feminine body was indeed male.

Deidara, who had taken but ten steps away, spun on his heel to face Sasuke and proceeded to yank open his cloak, dropping it to the floor and raising his arms to bear his shirtless flat chest and toned abs to the moonlight.

"Do I _look_ like a woman to you?" Deidara seethed with a glare.

"Uhm…" Sasuke was about to apologize when Sasori stepped in, knowing the demeanor of his partner.

"Yes, Deidara is male. Dei, put your cloak back on and go to bed."

"I'll go get my damn dango first…" Deidara grumbled, picking his cloak up and walking away.

"Sasuke, I would go back to Itachi's room, if I were you." Sasori advised. _'It's safer in there.'_ His mind tacked on the end. He knew how much being called a girl pissed his partner off.

Sasuke turned around and quickly crept back to the hallway where he remembered Itachi's room to be. Slowly making his way back into the room, he saw Deidara walk past him with 3 sticks of dango in hand. He swore the blonde growled as he walked past.

Sasuke slipped back into Itachi's room, flopping onto the bed. _'I hate it here.'_ Sasuke thought, staring out the window.

Then from the chair in the corner, he spotted two red Sharingan glowing. Time to turn into ice again…

:--:

The next morning and afternoon were the same as the past week had been.

That night, Sasuke lounged about, looking at the moonlight again. It seemed as if that was the only constant feeling in his life at the moment.

In another part of the hideout, a very drunken Itachi was sobbing on Kisame's shoulder, who was inadvertently hugging his intoxicated partner.

"S-saaasskayyy haaates mee… My p-plan izzzz ruined!!" Itachi wailed into the blue man's cloak.

'_Note to self: From now on, keep a depressed Itachi away from sake…' _Kisame thought, trying to comfort Itachi.

Deidara had been wondering around, looking for trouble. Well, he had found it. He listened from around the corner to Itachi sobbing and Kisame talking to him. _'Is Itachi-san… drunk? Ha! Perfect…' _the wheels in Deidara's mind started turning as he hurried silently to Itachi's room. He would no longer be bored.

Opening the door silently, Deidara crept in to find Sasuke sitting on the bed, looking at the moon through the window.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke said in a frozen tone.

'_Oh he's good.'_ Deidara thought.

"I told you. Leave me alone. I hate you."

_'So he thinks I'm his brother…'_

Deidara snuck up behind him, crawling onto the bed.

"Ita-" About to turn around, Sasuke had two hands put on him- one covering his mouth, the other, his eyes.

"Wrong…" Deidara purred in Sasuke's ear.

He recognized that voice… Sasuke struggled, his words muffled from Deidara's hand over his mouth while trying to pry Deidara's hands off of him.

Deidara just wrapped his hands around Sasuke's wrists instead and pulled him back onto the bed. Deidara's hand-mouths bit into Sasuke's delicate wrists, making sure to cause pain. They had always loved the taste of blood; it reminded them of clay.

"Aa-oww!" Sasuke exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I think its time I showed you just _how much_ of a man I really am, un." Deidara explained in a menacing tone. Sasuke gave him a glare, getting the hint of his meaning. This blonde was just asking for trouble…

"Get the fuck away from me, you freak! Why the hell are my wrists bleeding?!" Sasuke demanded to know.

"Hand mouths." The blonde said, showing them off proudly, their now bloody teeth gleaming up at Sasuke. "And no," Deidara said, starting to untie the bow that kept Sasuke's yukata on. "You, Sas_-Uke_, **will** surrender under me.

Sasuke began to panic. He was already in enough pain every single night and day from Itachi's torments, now this blonde just assumed he'd lie on his back for anyone! He was starting to lose the battle of trying to keep his clothes on. No matter how much he squirmed and struggled, the pain he was in dulled his motives. He just couldn't get away from Deidara.

The blonde man had already managed to pull both of their shirts off, and was now working on Sasuke's pants.

"Stop squirming, un!"

"Leave me alone!!"

Deidara growled and kissed Sasuke roughly. Sasuke desperately tried to push him off, but he wasn't strong enough at the moment. He felt his pants slide off his hips._ 'No!'_

"STOP!" Sasuke cried out.

Deidara stood up briefly to pull his pants off. Seeing his only chance, Sasuke scooted to the edge of the bed and got up as fast as he could to get away, but ended up face first on the floor because Deidara had tripped him by kicking the back of his knee.

Sasuke let out a groan of pain at the rough landing. He scrambled to his knees, trying to stand but Deidara was blocking his view of the door. The blonde had cornered him with the bed and the wall.

"Sasuke, I'm beginning to think you really are a slut, un. I mean look at how nice this is. You're already on your knees for me, un." Deidara remarked, sauntering closer to him and dropping his boxers on the way. Deidara tilted Sasuke's chin upward, making him meet his gaze but Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, not wanting that view of Deidara. The blond leaned down and whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Suck it. _Now_, un."

Sasuke opened his eyes, looking back and forth; there was no way he was gong to get out of this.

Where was his wall of apathy now? It seemed as though he couldn't separate himself from the situation. He remembered what Sasori had said. _'You're one of the first guests to ever live more than a few hours here.' _Itachi hadn't killed him because he loves him. Sasuke knew that. Deidara wasn't Itachi… At least he knew Itachi cared.

Deidara seemed to have no more patients and grabbed Sasuke's hair, pulling him forward.

"Do it!" Deidara ordered.

He had to. Sasuke could feel tears at the back of his eyes as he reluctantly opened his mouth and did what was asked of him.

Deidara closed his eyes and fisted Sasuke's hair, moans slipping out every once in a while.

"Ohh Sasuke, you're so good at this… I bet you do it for your boyfriend every chance you get, un…"

'_Naruto… Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry…'_ Two tears fell onto Sasuke's cheeks.

Deidara felt his climax coming, and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, pushing him away. Then he shoved Sasuke violently, making him fall onto his back.

"Roll over, or else."

"Please… Just.. go away." Sasuke struggled to say without sobbing. Everything had to hurt so much!

'_I don't know how much longer I'm going to last like this…'_ Sasuke thought, feeling defeat looming over his shoulders like rain clouds. He wanted to die- really just end it all right here.

'_But Naruto…Then again he wouldn't have loved me anymore after this anyway…'_ More tears came.

Deidara let out a frustrated sigh. "Guess I'll have to do all of this by myself, hm." He said, and grabbed the sides of Sasuke's boxers, yanking them down and flipping Sasuke onto his stomach and pulling his hips up.

Sasuke, who was now naked and on his hands and knees, was weakly shaking, hot tears collecting on the floor beneath him as he felt Deidara behind him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. You're so pretty. I'll just warn you… This is going to hurt." Deidara said, petting Sasuke, then started pushing himself in. Sasuke protested with a cry, but Deidara kept moving.

A scream of pain ripped from his throat; he was being torn into even more pieces. "_**Aniki!!**_" Sasuke cried in a fit of tears as Deidara slowly sheathed himself inside.

Deidara paid Sasuke's pain no heed as began to move immediately- his lust not being able to capture enough of this delicious friction.

Sasuke let out little moans and groans of pain, whimpering for Deidara to quit moving- just kill him already.

"Please! Aghh… I- I can't… c-can't-" _'Take this pain any longer…'_

"Can't what, Sasuke? Can't get_ enough_?" Deidara said, thrusting in deeper, grabbing Sasuke by the hair and pulling him back to see the beautiful expression of agony on the boy's face. Tears streaked his features, shining in the moonlight of the window as he let out a whine of pain from being pulled back toward Deidara.

Deidara dropped him back down, feeling his peak coming closer and closer. He grabbed Sasuke by the hips, digging his sharp nails into Sasuke's hipbones and felt small drops of blood gather under his grip.

A few more destructive thrusts, and Deidara came; Sasuke felt the hot liquid coating his walls.

A groan of pleasure left Deidara's lips as he pulled out of his uke, pushing Sasuke across the floor from the grip on his hips. Sasuke fell harshly on his side. He was definitely going to have a bruised hip tomorrow.

Deidara put his boxers and pants on, leaving his shirt and cloak on the floor; he dressed Sasuke in the same way. Now with both of them semi-clothed, the blonde crawled up, sitting cross-legged next to him.

"So lets get to know each other, un." Deidara said in a comical way, with a smirk.

Sasuke just let out a pathetic sound, not finding it funny. The blonde placed a hand on Sasuke's abdomen, letting his hand-mouth gently lick at the sweat that had collected there.

"W-why the fuck... do you have those things…?" Sasuke wearily, but still disgusted.

"Always have. They love the taste of you, you know." Deidara said, lustfully. Sasuke just half-heartedly grimaced.

"Wanna kiss one?" Deidara said, then chuckled and moved his hand up to Sasuke's cheek, letting the tongue unhurriedly lick a trail up his face. Sasuke just tried his best to move away but could only lay there on the floor.

:--:

Finally, Kisame had gotten Itachi to quit sobbing all over him and Itachi had then told Kisame in slurred, hardly understandable speech, "I'll go tell Sasuke juss how I feel nd hell love meh for it!" Kisame just stared in slight pity.

Getting up from Kisame's lap, Itachi walked down the hall towards his room where he guessed Sasuke was asleep right now. He'd just have to wake him up.

Itachi opened the door to see a certain blonde sitting in _his_ room, petting _his_ Sasuke.

Deidara turned around, at first with a comical look, but then that quickly was wiped off his face and replaced with the look of pure fear of death- or worse. He quickly got up, moving far away from the suffering boy now lying on the floor like nothing had happened. The blonde desperately wished to just run away now, but an extremely pissed off Itachi stood as a barrier.

Deidara approached the end of the bed, starting to bend down and get his shirt and cloak.

"Back up. Now." Itachi said, somewhat sober. He walked from the doorway into the middle of the room, closer to the damned blonde.

Deidara took a step back from the now blazing sharingan. "Um… I was just lea-"

"You were just touching my brother." Itachi said in a hateful voice that could kill.

_'Now what?! I can't stand this! Itachi.. just kill me now... please...'_ Sasuke had seen his brother come in, and was currently curled up in a makeshift ball, hugging his knees, tears wracking his small frame. Shame was killing him in a slow torturous manor now. He had to either tell Itachi he had let Deidara rape him or be taken again, this time by his brother. Shame loomed over him like a wall cloud.

Getting in Deidara's face now, Itachi hissed, "Never even l_ook _at my Otouto. Ever, again." And with that, he appeared behind Deidara, side-kicking him into the hallways, and slamming him into the opposite wall with a very loud thud. He slammed the door shut, locking it afterward.

He now walked over to his helpless little brother.

"Sasuke…" Itachi muttered, gather his otouto up and putting him on the bed. "What the hell?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't touch me." Sasuke mumbled out, wiping away tears on his cheeks.

"Why, Otouto?"

"I… He-"

"How far did he go?" Itachi sounded as though he was genuinely concerned.

Sasuke couldn't answer. He just couldn't say it. Instead, he grabbed whatever blanket was in reach and pulled it over his whole body, covering his face too as he let out a small muffled sob.

_'I'm a total pathetic failure. I'm weak! And I can't even hold a grudge against a brother who killed my whole entire family, and was just raped, again. By a total stranger…I'm pitiful. I want to die.'_

Itachi bit his lip lightly, trying to decide what to do.

Slipping all of his cloak and shirt off, he crawled under the blanket with his little brother. He wrapped his hands around Sasuke's waist, pulling him close. He felt Sasuke tense and tremble more.

"Shhh… he's gone now. He won't bother you anymore." Itachi said, hugging Sasuke.

A few minutes later, the younger one's shaking had died down, and Itachi had figured the tears had followed suit.

"Sleep, Otouto. Its safe now. Aniki's here."

Sasuke was already sleeping, a strange comfort found in his brother's arms like when they were younger.

Itachi fell into a light sleep about half an hour later, waiting until morning to hunt down the infamous blonde who harmed his brother.

**AN: So I know! This was a totally 'emo' chapter, but still- that's how I wanted it to be. Hope you guys find this chapter interesting in the least!!**

**  
Reviews? I'd love to know your opinion!**


	12. Wrong Turn

Aniki Loves Otouto Loves Jinchuuriki

**AN: Hi everyone! Wow, so I know it's been like… 4 months maybe? Yeah. Let me just tell you, swim team is a bitch when it comes to fanfiction. And you know, sometimes a writer's imagination just doesn't work, okay? **

**Mmk… well, thank goodness someone gave my imagination back to me, because now its spring break and I'm writing as much as I can!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter to the story! I hope you enjoy.**

**Just as a note, there are going to be different places where the story takes place in this chapter!**

**:--:**

The halls were dimly lit as he walked down to the chamber where his master was waiting. He could hear the water drip from the cold, stone tiles; it still made a chill travel up his spine.

Opening the door gently, he kept his eyes lowered as he bowed in respect.

"You have been informed, I presume?" The snake Lord said in his chilling, soft voice as he sat in the grand chair with scrolls and large books scattered around him.

"Yes, my Lord. I understand." Kabuto said, standing at his Master's feet. Orochimaru had just made a decision to who his next body would be, choosing Sasuke Uchiha—the second Uchiha he had gone after as a container.

"When do you desire the replacement?" Kabuto inquired, pushing up his glasses as a habit.

"The days are counting," Orochimaru said, a slight but still gentle cough following his words. "I will need to switch bodies in about a month if everything goes as it should." His gold eyes bore into Kabuto's showing that everything _would_ go as it should.

"Kill the older Uchiha if you have to. If that becomes necessary, make the change between Sharingan. Itachi's is still stronger."

"Yes, my Lord. Your orders will be carried out as soon as possible." Kabuto said with a low bow and then left to do his master's wishes.

:--:

Sasuke groaned softly as he saw the light shine behind his eyelids and tint them a reddish-pink. It was morning again.

He didn't feel like moving. He wanted to just root himself into this bed and die here. Last night had been a living nightmare in itself. No one should have to go through that…

But for some reason, Sasuke noticed that he felt strangely warm. _'What the…?'_ He thought to himself, moving a little and then feeling someone's grip on his waist.

"…Itachi?" He said in a small voice, not sure who to expect. It could be anyone, and he figured Itachi had left like always.

"Good morning, Otouto.." Itachi said softly and you could almost hear a loving smile in his voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and he stopped trying to move. …He was warm because Itachi had stayed with him all night? He looked down a little and saw that his brother's arm was still securely wrapped around his dwindling waistline.

"O-ohayo.." He said softly, his mind wandering a mile a minute. _'Why did Itachi stay? …Why does it feel like things are different between us now?'_

Itachi knew Sasuke was probably confused right now, but he didn't really think he'd understand anything about this situation in the first place.

"…Are you okay?" Itachi said, trying to break through his normal uncaring, cold shell to comfort his little brother.

Sasuke was almost positive he didn't hear him correctly. Did Itachi really just ask him that? He couldn't have…

"Uh…" He stumbled over an answer. No, he wasn't okay. He wasn't okay at all. The bite marks on his wrists hadn't healed much at all, and blood from last night was still smeared on his inner thighs. Then, his brother was acting strangely human with his arms wrapped around him. No... He was not fine in the least.

"I'm okay…" He said in a hushed tone, staring at the wall.

Itachi knew this was the time to explain everything. …But should he?

"Otouto…" He started, finding words for what he wanted to say. "You won't understand this… But I want to tell you anyway, just in case you do value it for some reason."

Sasuke listened to his brother's voice attentively, still not sure why Itachi was doing this.

He began to explain his ideas with a quiet voice. "I brought you here because I missed you… And I wanted to know that you love me. That the feeling you had towards me when you were little hadn't gone away… But I didn't want to have to ask you. I just wanted to know."

At first, Sasuke's mind rejected the explanation. No, he didn't understand that at all. If Itachi loved him, why the hell had he treated him like this?

'_I just want to know…'_ He thought, Itachi's phrase echoing through his mind.

"I… loved you before this." Was all he could bring himself to say. The sappy reunions weren't his thing and he couldn't ever forgive Itachi for destroying the life he had loved so much. _'For destroying Naruto…'_

Itachi felt his heart drop._ 'Before this? …What about now?'_He had to make Sasuke love him again. He just had to…And he knew there was nothing else he could really do but earn back his brother's trust and love. Things would have to be different. He had to forget about the blonde boy that Sasuke loved that make the rage fuel his actions.

"Come on; let's get you into a bath." Itachi said, sitting up a little and scooping Sasuke up from the bed.

"Ah.. P-put me down," He protested, squirming in Itachi's arms. He didn't need to be carried.

"Otouto, calm down.." Itachi said, hugging Sasuke to his chest closer, easily supporting his weight.

The younger Uchiha let out a little unhappy whine and squirmed a little more before giving up. He was still way too tired to do anything.

Itachi walked into the bathroom and gently set Sasuke down on the countertop. Feeling a horrid spike of soreness shoot up his spine, Sasuke let out a yelp of pain and quickly hopped off, standing uneasily on his feet as if he was stepping on pins and needles.

Itachi saw this and immediately put his hands on Sasuke's waist. "Otouto… What exactly happened last night…?"

Sasuke tried to still himself and quit showing that he was in pain. "I— think you know now…" He said, not wanting to put it in words.

"Otouto…" Itachi said, and Sasuke could swear he heard pity in his voice. Itachi never showed pity… He turned around and filled up the bath water. "Strip." The older Uchiha said, adjusting the temperature knobs.

"I'll wait.." Sasuke said, not wanting to show Itachi his body in the condition it was in.

"No, Sasuke. I need to look at you." The younger swallowed nervously and put his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, sliding them off hesitantly.

Itachi let the water fill and turned around, still sitting on the edge of the tub, motioning his brother forward.

He took a small step, getting embarrassingly closer to his brother. Itachi placed his hand on an un-bruised hip, slowly turning him so he could find all of the injuries.

'_A bruised hip, blood from tearing, he's underweight, the bite marks; Sasori should have something for those…'_

"Okay, Sasuke. Bathe and try to relax a little. I'll be right back." He said, standing up and stroking Sasuke's cheek softly with his thumb.

Sasuke's eyes rose with his, giving him a confused but soft look. A bath didn't sound too bad at the moment.

:--:

Kiba whispered to Shikamaru as the group flew through the trees. "I don't know why in the world we're trying to find Sasuke. For all we know, he's already dead!"

They were quickly approaching the meeting spot they would find the sensei they would meet.

"Because he's Naruto's world. You know that. And this is a rescue mission into the Akatsuki. We can't just let someone go like that." Tenten answered.

Kiba growled lightly and rolled his eyes, seeing Naruto at the front of the group as always. He was trying so hard—and Sasuke could easily already have been killed. No one survived the Akatsuki except for its members. Everyone knew that.

Finally, they reached a clearing out of the forest and there stood Kakashi, Kurenai, Azuma, Gai, and Anko.

They all acknowledged each other and then Naruto and Shikamaru made it to the head of the group.

"Okay," Shikamaru said. "Here's the plan, everyone. This is the only way we'll get out alive with Sasuke as well." Everyone listened intently to his strategy, hoping to Kami that it would work.

"When we get there, we'll have to station around the base. I know there are several seals at the entrances—plus we don't know Sasuke's location in the hideout. We'll need to split up, and I've brought radio-signaled communicators for each group. We'll be divided into groups of four and five—one Sensei in each group.

"If by any chance—Sasuke has already been… killed," Shikamaru said, knowing it tore Naruto apart, thinking of that possibility. "Then we leave as soon as possible, as unnoticed as we can."

:--:

Sasori heard the quiet knock at his door and got up to answer it grudgingly. He was in the middle of a new puppet design.

"Itachi." He nodded as a greeting. "What do you need?"

"I've decided that it's time to heal Sasuke. I need a few of your poisons." He said, leaning against the doorway.

"What kind of injuries are we talking about?" Sasori said, leaving the door open and walking over to the small desk with shelves upon shelves of different sized vials.

"Cuts and bruises, mostly. Some bite marks, some tearing—though most of these injuries are from a certain unexpected visit he got last night." Itachi said with slight malice apparent in his voice, thinking of the blonde.

He's also underweight, but I can fix that myself." Itachi said and Sasori nodded, starting to take a few vials from the shelves.

"Three drops of this in a glass of water for the bruises, having him drink this straight for the lacerations." He said, handing Itachi two little bottles of dark-colored liquid.

Itachi nodded and gave Sasori a slight bow of thanks, leaving with the poison cocktails in hand and going to the kitchen to get a glass of water as well as something for Sasuke to eat.

:--:

"…Is he gone, un?" Deidara whispered from around the corner in Sasori's room.

Sasori rolled his eyes and looked over at the blonde. "Yes, he's gone, brat. But you can't hide forever. He probably knew you were in here anyway."

Deidara frowned and walked over to the bed, sitting gently on the edge. "I wonder why he wants to heal Sasuke all of the sudden." He thought aloud, looking over to the shelves where the poisons all stood, lined up and organized perfectly.

'_That's Sasori-no-Danna, for you..' _He thought, a bit amused.

"Maybe he's not as crazy as everyone thinks, Deidara." Sasori said, sitting back down at his desk and beginning to work on the puppet he was designing.

Deidara snorted. "Right, un. And he had orders to kill his entire clan. Mmhm, suuure Danna."

:--:

Sasuke was back in Itachi's room in a clean pair of boxers and black yukata, staring out the window again at the afternoon sun.

Itachi came in quietly with a glass of water, the three drops of healing liquid already mix in and a bowl of rice with eggs and pork.

"Sasuke," he said, letting him know that he was back.

Sasuke drew his eyes away from the window and glanced back at Itachi. He had fixed his hair, though it was still a bit longer than he was used to.

"Drink this." The older said, handing him the water. "It may taste strange, but it will help heal your wounds.

Sasuke nodded, taking the glass and taking a sip. "This tastes horrible…" He said and then swallowed it all as fast as he could with his eyes shut in disgust.

"I brought another glass if you want to drink that after this." He handed him the vial of dark liquid that looked a lot like the poison they had forced him to take when he was captured.

"Why are you trying to knock me out this time?" Sasuke questioned, not taking the vial.

"It's not the same thing. It's for your wounds." Itachi said, putting the vial in his hand. Sasuke looked at it suspiciously and then looked away, pouring it into his mouth and swallowing, a fit of coughing following that.

After a second, his coughing died down. "That… was gross…" He said while gasping for breath, taking the glass of water and trying to drink a little of it to get the taste away.

"Here," Itachi said, offering him the food. "I brought you something to eat. You've lost a lot of weight."

"Oh, you noticed." Sasuke said, shrugging it off a little sarcastically and taking the bowl of food. He still didn't understand why Itachi was treating him like a person again instead of a body.

:--:

The group of Leaf ninja came to a sudden stop as Tenten yelped and lost her balance, falling out of the treetops.

Sakura saw this and dropped down after, racing over to her and finding a kunai embedded deep into her thigh.

"Scatter!!" She yelled. They could be under attack.

Everyone raced to get away, getting into hidden alcoves of the forest and pulling out their weapons as kunai and shuriken shot through the leaves, shrapnel shooting from the tree bark as they embedded themselves in the wood.

Sakura had dragged Tenten over to a groove in the nearest tree, taking her headband and tying it tightly above the wound and then pulling the kunai out, starting to heal it with the green glow of her hands.

Finally as the attacks became even, the enemy showed themselves and it was none other than a large group of Sound ninja.

The shinobi of the leaf village began counter attacks, taking out the slightly inexperienced Sound ninja first. Jutsu fired in both directions, Anko taking the front of the battle because she had the most experience when dealing with Sound. They had the same sensei, after all.

Shikamaru was thinking as he fought a particularly skilled opponent_._

'_Why Sound ninja? This doesn't seem like a random attack. There's a reason behind their actions… But why? Does this relate any way to our mission? What connection would this have to Sasuke?'_

:--:

Sasuke had fallen asleep after he ate and slept until nightfall. Waking up a little, he sat up slightly, expecting pain, but there wasn't any- there wasn't any anywhere on his body.

He stood up slowly, looking down at himself. The bruise was gone and so were the bite marks. He could tell that everything had been healed. _'Itachi wasn't lying…' _He thought, slightly surprised.

Just then, the door opened and someone came in, but he couldn't see who it was.

'_I wonder…'_He thought, trying to activate his Sharingan. His vision of the room lit up in a dim red light as his kekkei genkai began to work. Pride slowly filled him; he had his strength back.

"I see your Sharingan works now…" Kabuto spoke, walking into the room silently.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said, his eyes becoming confused as he took a fighting stance. He knew this person was from Sound, just like the other man that showed up in this bedroom… But why was he here?

"Come on, Sasuke. It's time to leave." Kabuto said with his signature smirk.

"Answer my question; who are you?" Sasuke demanded. He didn't have any type of weapon in sight and didn't know if he had all of his strength back, but if this came to a fight, he wasn't backing down.

A little part of his mind wondered where Itachi was—and the rest of the members? How had no one detected this person entering the hideout?

"Oh, don't be difficult. I don't like when people waste my Lord's time." He said, taking out a kunai threateningly. The cold steel glinted in the moonlight shimmering from the open window.

Sasuke looked around, seeing no alternative. He would have to get around this guy and then get out the door. Throwing a straight round-kick to Kabuto's jaw, he attempted to make a run for it, but didn't feel the kick even connect and then a sharp pain in his leg.

He let out a disheveled scream, feeling as if all of his tendons had been cut, and fell to the floor, squirming and writhing in pain, desperately trying to drag himself to the door of the bedroom.

Kabuto's hand stopped glowing blue and he grabbed Sasuke's wrists, tying them up behind his back with chakra bonds. Picking him up, he opened the window and checked the distance to the ground.

The door burst open and Itachi ran in as well as Kisame, Sasori, and Konan. A lightning-fast flutter of deadly paper shuriken flew toward Kabuto but he quickly dodged the barrage.

Sasuke was squirming desperately against Kabuto's grip. He felt like he'd rather have his leg ripped off than this; his pain tolerance had seriously weakened since he'd been here. He hadn't trained since the day Naruto came over. Struggling against the bonds on his wrists, he tried to get out of Kabuto's grip.

The silver haired ninja knew he would fail if he even tried to take Sasuke now and threw him down, launching himself out of the window, out of their reach.

'_Failed attempt..'_He thought, his rage for the Akatsuki boiling as he bounded away from the base.

Sasuke's wrists were freed as Kabuto lost concentration of his chakra bonds and Sasuke shakily tried to pull himself to his feet, but yelped and collapsed on the floor again, feeling every little movement cause his leg to burst with pain. He dug his fingernails into the wooden floor, trying to stop himself from screaming in agony.

"Itachi, Kabuto must have used his medical chakra… That would mean all of his tendons are severed." Sasori said, watching Sasuke writhe painfully.

Itachi looked back to him. "Could Kakuzu fix this?"

"He's on a mission with Hidan right now." Konan said, shaking her head.

"I have an idea though." Sasori said, quickly going back to his shelves in his chambers and grabbing another vial of the flesh healing poison.

Getting back to Itachi's room, he took out a kunai. "Hold him down, this is going to hurt like hell—but I don't know what else to do." He said and knelt by Sasuke's leg that wouldn't move, and the rest of them pinned Sasuke to the floor.

Sasori cut a long, deep line from the back of Sasuke's knee down to his ankle, hearing Sasuke's terrified scream in pain and his reflexive attempt to squirm out of the hold the rest of them had him in.

Quickly uncorking the vial, he poured the poison directly into the wound, hearing it start to fizz as it began to work.

"It'll stop hurting in a minute… This has a numbing agent in it… He'll stop screaming soon."

Sasuke's screams did recede and he calmed down a little, groaning and squirming less as the wound began to reconnect itself together.

"I don't know what the hell you put in that stuff.." Kisame said, shaking his head in disbelief. Sasori just smirked at him.

Taking deep breaths, the younger Uchiha let out a small agonizing moan. "Let go of me…"

They slowly released their grips and he pushed himself up a little, getting up and standing on his uninjured foot, a hand on the wall helping his balance.

"Who the hell was that?" He asked though his breath was still ragged, wincing slightly as he felt the skin seem to knit itself back together on his calf.

"That was Kabuto… Orochimaru's right-hand man. I've heard you've already met Orochimaru…" Konan spoke as she turned and slipped out of the room. She had other things to do.

Kisame looked to Itachi and the older Uchiha nodded, letting him know it was okay to leave now.

Kisame and Sasori left together and Itachi looked at him. "I'm starting to think Orochimaru wants you, Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked at him, still leaning against the wall. "Why would he want me? I'm a Leaf ninja." He said, feeling a little spark of pride as well as pain in his emotions as he said that.

"You don't know much about Orochimaru, do you?" Itachi said as Sasuke experimented with putting weight on his leg.

"No, I don't."

"Orochimaru wants you because he seeks immortality. The way he plans to achieve this is by switching bodies once one wears out… He wanted mine when he was in this organization."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he grimaced. "That's sick…"

Itachi nodded. "He's after the Sharingan, really. He knows the power it holds. And I doubt this will be Kabuto's last attempt at capturing you." He said, clenching his jaw in frustration.

All of this was going so wrong…

:--:

**AN: Oh no's, Oh no's! Well, Chapter 13 is already typed out and I hope you guys enjoyed this update! Please review?**

***SPOILER, sort of* Hehe… Don't you love the irony in what Deidara said about Itachi killing his clan? [Well, for all of those who have updated to that point in the story.]**


	13. Silhouettes

Aniki Loves Otouto Loves Jinchuuriki

**AN: Hey again! Yeah, I love being able to update so soon ^_^ Hope you guys like this chapter! It gets steamy~ Just so you know: there is a lovely Uchihacest lemon at the end of the chapter. Do enjoy!**

**:--:**

Finally all of the Leaf shinobi had taken out enough Sound ninja to cause the others to retreat.

With a few wounds and heavy breath, they all grouped up as Sakura started to heal a few of the injuries.

"What the hell was that about?" Ino asked incredulously.

"I really don't know." Kakashi answered, storing away his kunai.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I might have an idea… But it's a long shot. I don't even know how he would know about Sasuke… But what if Orochimaru wants Sasuke for himself? You know how he went after Itachi that first time after the Uchiha disappeared. He probably still wants the Sharingan. But I still don't understand how he knew we were coming to rescue him, especially how he knew our location."

Everyone thought about this, feeling the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. Just another obstacle getting in the way of rescuing Sasuke.

Anko spoke up, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. "I'm almost sure that Kabuto could have tracked our position. Even one of Orochimaru's snakes could be sent out to follow us and then guide that group of shinobi to our traveling path."

Everyone seemed to look at her with a worried expression. They were out in semi-unknown territory, trekking out to the base of all evil, the Akatsuki hide out, and now Sound just became another one of their problems.

"We're not turning back." Naruto said, catching his breath and sounding completely final about the decision. "It's not an option, damnit.."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with him. They couldn't let Orochimaru have Sasuke—or anyone from Konoha for that matter.

:--:

Kabuto came back to the Sound complex, dropping off his weapons in his chambers. He knew this was not going to go over well with the Leader of Sound. Finally walking to Orochimaru's part of the compound, he located his Master. Bowing in front of the Snake lord, he refrained from speaking.

"Where is the boy?" Orochimaru asked pointedly.

"…It turned out to be an outnumbered fight. I could not complete the attempt." He said, frowning.

His master glared at him. "I'm very disappointed, Kabuto… I figured this would be a simple task for you as no one was expecting your visit. Now that they are, it will be much more difficult to capture Sasuke." Orochimaru spoke, his eyes seeming to burn holes in Kabuto. He was not pleased in the least. Kabuto had failed him—and he would pay for it dearly.

"Yes, my Lord… I realize that." Kabuto said, looking to his master, trying to be as apologetic as possible without groveling at his feet.

"We will just have to see to your punishment later. You have failed me gravely, Kabuto." Orochimaru said in a soft, yet amused manor.

The Oto-nin looked to his master, a confused expression gracing his eyes.

"..My Lord?"

"Later, Kabuto." The Snake lord smirked and then spoke again. "Any other questions? Or shall I dismiss you for the night?"

"Just one.. Have you had word from the group that was sent to search for the Konoha shinobi? As you know, we discovered their location. There were the exact number you assumed there would be, my Lord."

:--:

Later that night, Sasuke was lying in bed, finally feeling comfortable. Itachi's bed wasn't so bad when you weren't in dire pain for one reason or another.

Hearing the door open, he quickly activated his Sharingan. He was on guard now.

"It's just me, Otouto." Itachi said and Sasuke met his brother's glowing Sharingan eyes coming through the doorway.

"Oh." Sasuke said, slowly lying back down.

Itachi came to the side of the bed, slipping his Akatsuki cloak off and hanging it on the bedpost.

Slipping under the covers, he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist and sighed softly as he snuggled in behind him. Sasuke felt like smiling softly, but he couldn't bring himself to quite yet.

Sasuke looked at the opposite wall, not sleepy yet.

"I wonder.." Itachi said softly.

"…Huh?"

"You said you loved me before all of this. I'm curious to know… Do you love me now?"

Sasuke didn't really know what to say. Itachi was his brother… Yes, he loved him… But—what was stopping him from just answering the question?

"Uh…" Sasuke said in barely above a whisper, "Yes…"

Itachi kissed his shoulder softly and then whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Otouto…" His fingers stroked Sasuke's waistline delicately, his fingertips brushing the skin above Sasuke's sleep-pants.

The younger Uchiha bit his lip lightly and resisted squirming as he felt the touch. Did Itachi know what he was doing to him right now?_ 'Yes… Of course he does.' _Sasuke answered his own question silently.

Itachi slipped his hands a little lower, brushing the waistband now.

"I-itachi…" Sasuke said quietly, feeling himself start to get hard.

"Mm.. yes, Sasuke?"

"I…" Itachi lowered his fingers barely under the waistband now, touching lower. "Aniki…." Sasuke said in a slightly scornful way, but completely submissive. Yes, Itachi knew exactly what he was doing.

"Mm…" Itachi hummed softly, running the tip of his tongue barely along the shell of Sasuke's ear and then whispered, "You know, I still love when you call me that… I've missed hearing it…"

Sasuke bit his lip again, wanting to push Itachi's hand lower, but a part of him was still screaming about how _this was so completely wrong and that it didn't matter if Naruto was dead or not—that he was still Sasuke's lover, not Itachi, who was his older brother in the first place_.

But that other part of him didn't care for some reason. He knew he'd wanted Itachi to do this ever since he was younger.

Letting a small breath out, his fingertips brushed downward along Itachi's hand, hinting what he wanted.

Getting the idea, Itachi lowered his hand into Sasuke's pants a little more, gently running his fingertips along the younger Uchiha's erection.

"Ah…" Sasuke said softly as Itachi touched him and kissed his shoulder again, lightly running his tongue along the skin.

"You want this tonight… Don't you…" Itachi said with a smirk evident in his voice.

Sasuke nodded slightly, a little embarrassed. _'Is it that obvious? …Itachi seems different now.. Will it not be painful like all the other times?'_

Sliding Sasuke's pants down his hips a little bit, Itachi took a gentle grip around him, slowly moving his hand back and forth, letting his other hand wander lightly across Sasuke's bare back.

"Mmph.." Sasuke bit his lip, trying to hold back his pleasured noises.

"No holding back… I want to hear you, Otouto.." Itachi said, starting to kiss from Sasuke's shoulder up the base of his neck, running his tongue along the skin.

The younger let a quiet breath out, a small, soft moan attached at the end. "A-aniki…"

Itachi felt a swell of pride flow within him and he felt like grinning. "Yes, Sasuke?" He said, biting into his brother's shoulder really lightly just to tease him.

Sasuke rolled over a little so that he was lying on his back. "I.. I want you on top of me…"

The older let his grip fade away and then stripped himself of his fishnet shirt, gently straddling Sasuke and holding himself up by his elbows so that their chests were barely touching, their faces not even an inch away. "Like this, Otouto?..." Itachi said, his voice dripping with sexual innuendo and lust as his hand took a grip around Sasuke again.

The younger could feel Itachi's warm breath wash over him. "Yes.." Sasuke slipped his hand between them, running his fingertips across Itachi's skin, loving how soft it is and the older connected their lips, kissing softly at first.

The kiss took Sasuke's breath away. Everything Itachi was doing seemed to make his lust burn hotter for his brother's touch.

Sasuke voluntarily opened his mouth a little and Itachi took the chance to slip his tongue in, tracing every inch of the warm cavern slowly with his tongue.

"Mmhh…" Sasuke moaned softly as Itachi brushed his finger over the head of his erection. Pulling back from the kiss, Itachi trailed his kisses down to Sasuke's neck then to his chest, running his tongue teasingly around one of Sasuke's nipples.

The younger arched his back slightly as Itachi did this, feeling like Itachi's tongue alone was going to drive him insane.

"Please… Aniki… You're teasing me…"

"Mm.." Itachi hummed, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking gently, reaching down and unbuttoning his own pants as he did this.

Sasuke's breath turned into soft panting and he rolled his hips lightly against Itachi's rhythm with his hand, wanting a greater amount of friction between them. He hadn't felt pleasure like this since he was taken away from Konoha… from his blonde lover.

But he noticed that being with his brother this way was different than it was with Naruto. Sasuke couldn't even remember how long he had been craving this kind of touch from Itachi and now that he was receiving it, everything else seemed not to matter. It was as if his older brother could clear anything but himself from Sasuke's mind, forcing him to only think about the moment at hand.

Itachi's kisses slipped lower and he ran his tongue teasingly around Sasuke's bellybutton, mimicking what he could do to other parts of his body.

"Ahhh… Please, Itachi…" Sasuke begged for a lower touch. His brother obliged, lowering himself down the younger's body even more, running his sinfully warm tongue around the head of his erection.

Sasuke helplessly bit his lip, fighting back a moan that wanted to escape from his mouth as Itachi took more in, running his tongue along the bottom vein.

Pulling back a little, Itachi flashed his eyes up to Sasuke's. "Remember, Otouto… No holding back…"

The younger nodded obediently, wanting the warmth and pleasure to return.

Itachi took Sasuke into his mouth again, a soft, trembling moan meeting his ears, making his own erection throb.

"Ahh… A-aniki.." Sasuke's breath had become quicker and he resisted grabbing onto Itachi's long black hair that was draped over his pale shoulder so temptingly.

He groaned softly as his brother began to move back and forth. The feeling was so… warm. "Ohh…" He moaned softly, grabbing onto the sheets under him, feeling himself tense within Itachi's mouth.

"Itachi!... S-stop.. I'm gonna.. ahh.." Sasuke panted, touching Itachi's shoulder lightly, feeling as if he could climax right then and there.

Itachi's mouth didn't slow, and he gently laced his fingers with Sasuke's, bringing his hand off of his shoulder, letting him know silently that he wasn't going to stop.

Sasuke whimpered softly, feeling himself tense completely. "Oh god, Itachi!.. I'm.. Ah!" He cried out, feeling his peak wash through him powerfully as he released into Itachi's mouth.

"Ah-h.. Mmh…" Sasuke's moans slowly died down to quiet, trembling hums as he gasped for breath, feeling Itachi lick his fading erection gently, cleaning off all of the liquid with his tongue lightly.

Itachi's eyes slowly rose to his as he licked the last bit off the corner of his mouth and then kissed Sasuke, running his hands back up the younger's body.

Sasuke kissed back, overwhelmed with how much just Itachi's simple touches affected him. They seemed to set a trail of fire in their wake, heating Sasuke's body to just the right temperature that made him want to give himself to his brother completely. He was his, for however long he wanted; Sasuke was helpless under his touch.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said in barely above a whisper, still trying to catch his breath as Itachi kissed the corner of his mouth lightly and pulled away slightly to let him say something, still lightly running his fingers along his brother's side.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Itachi said softly, smiling a little and then going to his ear, licking the shell lightly before whispering, "What is it, Love?"

'_Love…'_ Sasuke heard the name and felt heat rise to his cheeks lightly. …Did Itachi really just call him that?

"I… need you, Aniki.." Sasuke said, blushing lightly when he heard himself say that. Since when was he so needy when it came to sexual desires?

"Mm… Well then I wouldn't want to deny what you need…" Itachi said teasingly, slipping Sasuke's pants and boxers all the way off now, dipping a thumb under his own waistband and sitting up a little, letting Sasuke's eyes fall to where his hand now was.

Slowly he pulled them down, displaying inch after inch of his pale curves, the gently V-shaped lines that formed his hip muscles shaded dramatically in the moonlight.

The younger felt himself almost drool as Itachi stripped himself so teasingly. Sasuke squirmed a little impatiently, watching as his brother's pants dropped down his thighs so he could now see the erection that had been hidden until now.

Crawling toward Sasuke and ridding himself of his pants completely, Itachi pressed his warm, hard member on Sasuke's lower abdomen, letting him feel the skin against skin.

"Mmh…" Sasuke pressed himself lightly up to the touch and Itachi whispered in his ear. "Wrap your legs around me…"

Sasuke obediently did as Itachi commanded gently and Itachi wrapped his arms around the younger's back, pulling him up from the bed so that he was now facing Itachi and sitting on his lap.

Letting out a soft gasp at the new feeling of closeness, Sasuke leaned in a little, wrapping his hands around Itachi's shoulders, pulling them together.

"I do love you…" He said really softly, knowing that he meant it deeply.

Itachi's lips turned into a warm smile and he kissed Sasuke's shoulder lightly, turning and whispering, "I've always loved you… I kept you alive… for that very reason…"

Sasuke felt his heart clench as he heard those words, feeling the most comfort in someone's arms as he had in a long time. He was with his brother again… Just the way he wanted to be.

Kissing the younger's neck softly, Itachi said in a gentle, subtle voice, "…Do you want to do this tonight..? We can wait… I can wait…"

Sasuke felt warm and safe in his brother's arms as they sat like this and then nodded slightly. "Yes.. I do want this tonight… I need this tonight…"

Itachi kisses his neck again, running his tongue along the skin gently. He felt a shiver run up his younger brother's back gently and smirked against his skin. He loved how sensitive Sasuke was.

"Mmh…" Sasuke moaned softly as he felt himself hardening again. The older leaned over a little and reached under a far pillow, getting out a small bottle and pouring a bit onto his fingers.

Sasuke noticed this, feeling the little butterflies in his stomach. He'd never felt how it was if Itachi was gentle and presumed that if his touches sent him over the edge so easily, this was going to feel so overwhelmingly pleasurable that he couldn't even imagine it.

Kissing his otouto gently on the lips, he coated his fingers evenly and slipped them under Sasuke, running an index finger lightly around his entrance. This made the younger squirm lightly, rolling his hips a little and trying to sink down on the finger.

Pushing in slowly, Itachi reveled in the tight heat he felt around his finger as he pushed past the two rings of tightened muscles within Sasuke. "Otouto… Relax… I won't hurt you…"

Sasuke took a small breath in, and did his best to relax a little as Itachi slipped a second finger in, whispering to him, "Good, Sasuke… That's it…"

Biting his lip lightly, Sasuke rested his forehead on Itachi's strong shoulder as the older pulled his fingers out gently and pushed back in, curling them forward a little and letting his middle fingertip brush along Sasuke's prostate.

"Ah… A-again.. Itachi, please… Right there…" Sasuke squirmed a little and nuzzled his head into the crook between Itachi's shoulder and neck, letting out a soft moan as Itachi brushed there again with a little more pressure this time. "God… Yes… Aniki…" Sasuke whispered breathlessly.

Adding a third finger gently and stretching the younger a little more, Itachi took his other hand and stroked Sasuke's back gently. "…Are you ready?" He asked, still pushing his fingers in and out slowly.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, nodding and pulling back a little, straddling his brother and feeling Itachi's erection throb as the head brushed against his well prepared entrance.

Itachi poured a little more of the liquid onto his palm, coating his erection well and aligning himself with his brother. Gently placing his hands on Sasuke's hips, he slowly guided the younger down onto him, keeping their dark onyx eyes connected in a deep gaze.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly as he felt Itachi fill him so slowly, causing his whole body to heat up with slight discomfort but even more pleasure than he could have anticipated. This was all so intimate—something he'd never dreamed was capable for his brother to achieve.

The younger Uchiha's breath began to get heavier as little strangled moans slipped from his voice. Itachi slowly lowered him down until he was seated onto him completely, letting out a soft groan of his own at the impossible heat and tightness Sasuke's body still held.

"Gods, Sasuke…" He said, merely above a whisper, one hand moving from one of the younger's hips to the soft skin of his lower back, rubbing gently as Itachi waited for him to adjust.

"M-move, Aniki…" Sasuke murmured, hugging their bodies together as he voluntarily lifted his hips carefully, causing Itachi to pull out until only the head was left within him and then he sank back down, re-sheathing his brother within him deeply.

"Aah…" Sasuke moaned softly, his eyes widening slightly at the friction, feeling his body crave more.

"Mm… Otouto.." Itachi said softly, placing both of his hands on Sasuke's hips now, helping him start a slow rhythm between them. Every thrust caused a tremble to run up Sasuke's spine and a small murmured sound of pleasure to fall from his lips. He had never dreamed this could feel so good.

They moved quicker gradually, together in the darkness of the room, their bodies silhouetted in striking black and white from the moonlight.

"Oh god… Aniki… A-Itachi… Ohh…" Sasuke panted softly, feeling himself tense around Itachi and his untouched erection to throb temptingly.

Reaching between them with one hand and still guiding Sasuke's movements with the other, Itachi took a gently grip around the younger's erection, bringing more broken moans and whimpers from his brother's voice.

Their rapid breathing echoed throughout the room as they sped up even more, gradually building up their climaxes together. Itachi listened as his brother's beautiful, helpless moans rose in pitch as their speed and friction increased.

"Itachi… I'm.. I can't hold b-back anymore… I'm gonna… Oh… Ohh…" Sasuke's fingernails dug into the milky white skin of Itachi's shoulder blades as he trembled, right on the edge of his second orgasm of the night.

"Let go… I'm here.. Fall with me…" Itachi whispered in his brother's ear, giving a particularly strong thrust and languid stroke with his hand, causing Sasuke to tense up completely, calling out "A-aniki!..." throughout the room, reaching his peak so amazingly, in a sensation that he'd never felt before that made it one of the best orgasms he'd ever experienced.

"Mmh.. Sasuke.." Itachi murmured, biting down on Sasuke's shoulder as gently as he could, releasing himself deep within his brother with a soft groan of pleasure. They both stilled, riding out their powerful orgasms.

Finally when the younger relaxed within his brother's arms, did Itachi let them fall back to the previous position with Sasuke on his back. Falling gently on top of him, the older rested within him for a few more seconds before gently pulling out and resting beside his brother.

The younger Uchiha's breath slowed slightly as he came down from the amazing high, fluttering his eyes open and looking over his older brother, love simmering within his gaze.

Itachi looked back with that same burning intensity that only they could see. Reaching over and stroking Sasuke's cheek gently with his thumb, Itachi brushed a piece of stray onyx hair out of Sasuke's eyes.

Words really weren't necessary because their gazes could read each other so well. Scooting a little closer to Itachi, Sasuke settled himself within his arms and the older gently pulled up the blankets around them, closing his eyes and finally feeling at peace with himself.

Sasuke returned the love he had felt for him for so many years. Everything would be fine now.

**AN: So yes, this story is getting a bit more complicated. Now we have 3 groups involved, and Itachi and Sasuke are now together. **

**The next chapters are going to be full of drama and such. Buckle your seatbelts and prepare for the ride!**


End file.
